Reasons To Love, Hate, and Start a War SasoSaku
by BellaSakura1
Summary: "Wherever there's love, there's hate" "wherever there's life, there's war" Konoha is in war, Tsunade is near death, All Akatsuki are alive, and Konoha's Cherry Blossom has surpassed her Shishou. What will come to the ninja world, and will there ever be love to overcome all other hate? Sakura and Sasori meet again, what will happen?
1. Anbu Report

'_Huff… Huff…'_

_I have to help the others now, I still have most of my chakra intact._

While running at full speed to find other citizens or fellow Shinobi to aid, I felt this sickening feeling in my gut, one that was never wrong in sensing something bad was going to happen…

"No, I have to think optimistically! For everyone's welfare. For you…Naruto."

Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi of Konohagakure, still couldn't get the feeling of doubt to vanish, not in these circumstances.

Flashback: _(5 days prior)_

Tsunade's POV

A frantic, wide-eyed woman burst into the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" "What is it Shizune?" said assistant hands her a report while replying her reasoning for being in a troubled

"We just received an urgent report from Anbu! It seems that they witnessed seeing Orochimaru's former right hand, Yakushi Kabuto, and Sound ninja heading to the Leaf Village. The Anbu managed to send this message moments before they were killed." Tsunade stands up to look over her home village, of which she vowed to do anything to protect, but now the Godaime looks over her home with calculating and dumbfounded eyes.

'_Sigh' so soon? What are his motives? Revenge on Konoha, to start a war…?_

"Those Anbu didn't die in vain. They sent vital information to us that might have just saved thousands of lives. Shizune!" "H-Hai?!"

" I want high level safety patrols around all of Konoha's perimeter, starting now with shinobi in teams so they can trade shifts! They must be alert for any enemy ninja advancing here, if anything, each team is to have some sort of communication to reach these walls!" "Hai!"

"Also, all of Konoha 11 and their leaders are present in the village and wont be getting new missions for the time being with this new change of events… send them here, immediately!"

"Hai! Will do Tsunade-sama, but…please don't overexert yourself, it was barely a few days since the invasion of Pain! You used all of your power which in turn, should have put you in a serious coma by now. You're obviously gaining back your strength, but I'm just worried that it would still happen to you at anytime."

"Now's not the time to be worried about me, there are more important things than my life, I will do anything to protect Konohagakure, even with the cost of my life. Yakushi Kabuto has used his medical-ninjutsu to transfer Orochimaru's powers within himself, and apparently, the process wasn't a failure. There's that damned possibility that he could be stronger than Orochimaru himself!"

Shizune paled at the thought, " '_Gasp! _Nani…! Are you saying that, because Kabuto doesn't need to change bodies due to his youth, and his skill in medical-ninjutsu?!"

"Exactly that, alright, we have no more time to waste! Send Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu for patrol! And send Konoha 11 with Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi to meet me here at once! Kurenai is still in labor, so she wont be coming here. But you will be included with Konoha 11. I have special tasks for all of them, so get on with it Shizune!" "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade is then left to her own thoughts.

_Hmp! That damn bastard! I won't have Konoha set in ruins again! It's thanks to Naruto, he had helped Nagato and Konan see the light and restore the village and its people. Naruto is a hero, but so is Nagato and Konan. 'smiles' I'm happy that all three have understood each other and can be proclaimed heroes. Of course, Nagato and Konan had intensions of destroying us, but Naruto showed them light and they in return diminished the darkness as well as died, believing in our knuckleheaded ninja, Uzumaki Naruto to bring peace into the ninja world. Jiraiya would be proud…_

_I have faith that with him on this case as well, he and all others shinobi will be victorious and restore peace. 'sigh' there's much preparations to be done, I need to send word to the Kazekage Gaara, as well as the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage. We need to join forces for one hell of a war, I can feel it now. 'huff' I really need sake right about now' …_

"Tsunade-hime" an old baritone voice rasped out.

The Godaime turned with an icy stare despite the warm honey hues in her eyes.

_What does the damn geezer want now?_

"It seems we will be expecting a war from hell."

"Oh, and you're calm about it?"

"Quite the opposite actually." said man trudges into the office with his cane in hand and had many bandages covering his right arm and eye.

"Is there something you need Danzo?"

"During the invasion of the Akatsuki member Pain, You allowed Naruto to just be sent off to battle him alone. Which is like throwing the bait right into the lions den. With this upcoming war, I'd advise you to be more level-headed princess."

_Asshole! I'm the Hokage damn it! I know what's good for the village and people, plus Naruto restored the village and Nagato's and Konan's previous path. Bastard doesn't know anything. I'll never really trust that geezer, he despises me because I'm the First Hokage's granddaughter! If my suspicions are accurate, his true motives are to lay death upon me and Danzo himself to become the Sixth Hokage. He's making every chance he has at showing me wrong or having the Council side with him so he gets their complete trust and recommendation for Hokage. Sly bastard. _

"Also, your health is at risk with how circumstances phased out to be."

_So he does want me dead, eh?_

" Thank you for your concern Danzo, but as you know I'm Hokage and whatever I do, it's for the safety of the village, do you not see how Naruto saved the village, clearly you don't hold any faith for the good.

"It may seem that way Tsunade."

"Hmp"

Shizune then interrupts the conversation, _Thank God _"Everyone's waiting for your orders on the roof Tsunade-sama."

"Thank you Shizune."

Danzo reluctantly leaves, ending the conversation.

Tsunade arrives at Shizune's side as they arrive on the rooftop of Hokage Tower.

"Good, everyone's here."

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

"Shizune" "eh?" "Did you tell them about the urgent news?" "Briefly."

"Alright then, everyone, Yakushi Kabuto has succeeded in transferring Orochimaru's powers within himself. He and other Sound ninja are heading for Konoha and will arrive here in a few short days!" Several choked gasps resounded throughout the group after the blunt yet terrifying statement.

"I see you only told them about how urgent this meeting is, Shizune?" "Hai"

"Damn! Care to explain a little more Grandma Tsunade?!" Naruto demanded.

"I know there are lots of questions from you all, but let me finish. He is either coming here for revenge of Orochimaru's death. Uchiha Sasuke did kill him, and since he was from Konoha, Kabuto would attempt to destroy the village, or he wants to start a war with his newfound power whether just to see the fall of Konoha or to take over the Five Great Nations. So we must be prepared for an ambush sometime this week. I have faith in all of you to not let me or the village down. Now, Shizune will be aiding with all of you as will Kakashi and Gai. You all are to finish any training you have done or any jutsu you were learning.

I have other Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu on patrol, so no need for any of you to do that, plus none of you will be going on missions. That's as much as I can tell at this point. I'm not certain if all will go well-'

"Gaara will help us, dattebayo!"

'-Naruto! Stop interrupting! But if they will help us, then we will most likely have you all in Divisions and also if we don't receive help, we will do the same, but I'm hoping for the best. No doubt this is war we are facing. 'The Fourth Great Shinobi War'"

Many determined and shocked faces exploded throughout the rooftop.

"So, I need you all to be alert for any help needed and I will inform all of you of any other news from the other Kage. Understood?"

_Naruto's unusually quiet… hm…although its obvious that he's seething about the ordeal…probably having thoughts on Sasuke as well._

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Good. But Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. I need to speak with all of you. In my office. Everyone else, dismissed!"

The sound of air and footsteps were the only sound, as everyone else was in there own thoughts.

_I have to talk to them about certain matters_. _Also… The three years for Sakura is almost up, I have to tell and show her a few things in case this is my last time talking to my Prized Apprentice of which I look to as my own beautiful daughter. 'smiles' She really has caught up with her team. Plus with her new power she will definitely surpass me in all aspects._

They all reached the Godaime's office, with the door closed.

"I must talk to each of you, listen closely, all of you."


	2. Discussions and Akatsuki

**Author's Note (A/N): **PLEASE READ! Hello! This is my first story that I'm writing. I want to be upfront and say that there will be some **spoilers** from the Fourth Ninja War time period, some other time periods and several flashbacks and quotes from the anime. But, not all info will be in chronological order or accurate to the manga or anime, since it's still my own story and I want it to be original yet still have some stuff from the anime. This will be a long story, so there will be many chapters and I will update ASAP as many times as I'm able to. This will be a SasoSaku fanfic over time, as I believe for them to love each other it would take time for both to have it happen. I hope you all will enjoy this and I accept both good and bad reviews. Also, don't worry, I will not stop writing this story, I will finish it to the very end! This is Rated M for War, swearing, death, and maybe some Lemons in later chapters. Thanks!

Oh! I also recommend that while reading my story, to listen to some Naruto music/soundtracks from you tube or whatever, I always do that when reading Naruto fanfic, it really gets you more into the story and, yeah. Enjoy!

**Recap**

They all reached the Godaime's office, with the door closed.

"I must talk to each of you, listen closely, all of you."

**End Recap **

Sakura's POV

"Shikamaru, I would like you to inform your father Shukaku, Inoichi, Ibiki, and all others of this. I assume Shizune didn't tell them about the upcoming war, so I leave it up to you. I will need Ibiki to use his torturing jutsu as usual, Inoichi to look inside one of the Sound ninja's mind, of who we will capture, to see where Kabuto will be hiding.

I'm positive he will attempt to throw us off, but we need to be sure and know where he will actually be. Plus Shukaku for his Shadow Possession Technique. The village guards are to keep high alert for signs if any enemy ninja is to pass the village barriers, if that is, they got through our shinobi that are scouting the perimeter."

"Will do Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, report this information to the 'Konoha Hospital' as well as the 'Autopsy Room' staff. They should be prepared to expect several wounded to end up at the hospital there fairly soon. Also, we may need the Autopsy staff for figuring out any new things or vital info relating to the enemy, and more preferably, more on Kabuto. I'm also sure the remaining Akatsuki will take his side. If possible we need to uncover their powers as we did on one of Pain's bodies, so we can hopefully reduce the damage of everything.

I will make sure to evacuate the village first notice of the approaching enemies arrival, but if I can convince the other Kage and the Daimyo to let us have an alliance with one another, then we can distance the War somewhere far from all other villages. Plus, no other medics, not including you and I, are not to engage in fighting, they are needed to aid the wounded."

"Hai, Shishou. I'll tell them that."

_I sure hope all goes well…_

"Good…now, about Sasuke, there's a high possibility that he will be with them, but since he killed Orochimaru, he might not be alongside Kabuto. Yet, Sasuke tried to kill all of you during your last encounters after 3 years of separation, and since he is one of the Akatsuki now and plans to destroy his own home according to Sakura. 'Sigh' I have to say this… Kakashi, you Naruto and Sakura may have to kill your teammate to save Konoha."

…_Sasuke, you killed Itachi, didn't you? Why are you doing this? Your only falling harder into the darkness? Why do you intend to destroy your home, where you belong? What is it that I'm not grasping? _

"Damn it! I swore I'd bring him back home! How can I become Hokage if I cant save a friend. I never had parents, but I've met them before…while I was fighting Pain, I almost released Kyuubi, but dad…'sobs' my dad came, stopped the seal, and talked to me about what happened sixteen years ago. He also believed in me, like Pervy-sage. He believes I will find the answer to true peace and how to grasp it and hold it tight. He told me he was proud to be my dad, and that he's proud of me for being his son, and that ill get to see and talk to mom soon. WHY cant I save my friend! Huh?!

I saved Gaara from his misery of loneliness, I helped Guren and Yukimaru, they both now have a place to return to, I helped Nagato and Konan out with placing their weight on my shoulders to find true peace and bring it to this world. But, still, after all these years… I can't help one of my first friends, who didn't see me as a monster .

Now I understand, Sasuke's and Nagato's pain, Meeting my dad briefly, and then have him be taken away from me again!…No, I will bring him back, even if I have to do it by force! I will protect my home and everyone in it and outside my home and other villages, and I will do it without killing Sasuke! Dattebayo!" A faint trail of blood leaked from his hands as he was squeezing his knuckles enough that it pierced his skin.

_Arigato…Naruto, you…really have matured and grown up, you'll always be our knuckle-headed ninja, yet you kept your word and worked hard, you never gave up. You've kept your ninja way true to you, I've always believed in you. I was a fool back then, I pushed you around and called you annoying, you proved me wrong, and now I look up to you and I would die any day to protect you. _

_Your precious to me, as is Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Captain Yamato, and Sasuke. We will always be Team 7 and we will bring back Sasuke! Soon, I'll be able to join you both, I've almost caught up with you two, just you wait, I'm not that weak, useless, fan girl, 12 year old Genin anymore. _

"'Smile' of course, Naruto, and I'll be by your side, like I have this whole time we've been a team. We'll bring him back, to us."

"S-Sakura-chan."

_Dattebayo!_

"Hey, don't forget your old sensei now. Shikamaru probably thinks we'll be able to do it too, eh?"

"Yeah, I do believe in you all." Replied said teen with a smile plastered, yet still kept his lazy-like approach as usual.

"Hmp. Your all forgetting the topic we're discussing. Naruto, Sakura, I believe in you and I would be proud of you two if you brought him back, but the villages' and its peoples' safety is primary, no matter what consequences."

"Understood…" Sakura dropped her beautiful smile and the light in her emerald orbs vanished. She was emotionally shattered.

_Inner, I cant stop loving him! Even though he tried to kill me, my heart still hopes there's a chance we can both be happy… _

_**Now Sakura, snap out of it, no reminiscing, you are going to enter a War zone, if you allow your thoughts to cloud your mind, your dead! Everyone's counting on you,**__**you are the Godaime Hokage's Apprentice and Disciple. Do you understand?! Plus, look at Shishou, her brother and lover were killed and she's always been standing strong, you have to do it too and grow up like everyone else, even if that means killing the very one who broke your heart and still tows it around with him!**_

_Your right, I may never stop loving him but the village and people come first, and I will be damned if I am to hesitate in killing Sasuke, like last time… but there's still a chance of getting him back!_

'_Drip…drip'_

_Huh? Oh I've been crying…damn it! Damn my emotions. I was never good at containing them. I'm a mess._

_**Emotions are what makes us who we are, those kindhearted, like us are bound to have emotions, now pay attention to Shishou!**_

At that, I pushed Inner into the far corners of my mind to listen to Shishou.

"Kakashi, you were killed battling Pain and was later resurrected, over-used your Mangekyou Sharingan, and should have gotten several bone fractures. Why the hell are you not in the hospital?!"

"Well, let's see, when I was brought back to life, I didn't fell that much pain, and I admit that I dread going to that hell, so I thought it would be an unnecessary trip."

'_Sweat-drop' how typical, men always feel that their pride is ruined or shattered when they have to go to the 'damned' hospital, 'sigh' when it actually saves their asses from dying or having eternal discomfort. They always keep quiet about injuries, saying that they can man up about it, that's why they die! Idiots, then I have to put them in line and sometimes I have to drag them to the hospital. Reminds me of all the times I had to keep Naruto in line, by beating the shit out of him, hm, I still have to._

"But there's something that's been eating at me, Hokage-sama."

"What is it Shikamaru?" His lazy attitude drops to a more serious and businesslike approach.

"Why so soon, right after the invasion of Pain, was Kabuto hoping to make the whole ordeal easier in thinking we were demolished and can easily be taken over by him ad his army? How far away were the Anbu from the enemy, their ranks, anything else in the report? If they were killed by them, then the enemy must be a higher rank, meaning a well-suited army, not just several pawns to just distract us and have them easily killed. But if that's the case then how so?

From what I heard, Sound wasn't looking or doing too well, not much of supplies and are becoming broke. Also their number of shinobi was dropping as well, from attacks and in an attempt to help find ways to maintain some wealth, and from the looks of it, Kabuto has a whole army at that. It seems as if there's another add-on that we're not getting."

"I was also suspicious, it doesn't add up Tsunade-sama." Kakashi added

"I'm not sure, there wasn't anything else in the report other than what I already told all of you." Tsunade responded, lost in thought, probably trying to figure it out.

_Odd, maybe…_

"What if Kabuto used some threats on other small cities and took their ninja. No, no, Wait! I have a thought!"

"What's your theory Sakura?!"

"I'm not sure, but its just a possibility, but I think he may be using Forbidden Jutsu. Kabuto is good at medical ninjutsu, Orochimaru's former right hand, plus he injected his power within himself, so Kabuto would be bound to have knowledge and accessibility with Forbidden Jutsu! Being around Orochimaru for so long."

"But what sort of Forbidden Jutsu?" Shikamaru displayed shock, contemplation, and seriousness, as did everyone else in the room, as they listened to Sakura, realization hitting them on a hard scale.

"Resurrection. Kind of what Nagato did, only…different."

"Please explain a little more, Sakura-chan." Naruto seemed to get it, yet he still didn't get it.

"I will, just don't interrupt and listen. I've been busy trying to figure out what Nagato did to everyone to have them back alive and in full health when they were certainly dead. Turns out, he used Rinne Tensei, also known as 'Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique' It's a jutsu only possible if the caster possesses the Rinnegan kekkai genkai. But what I'm thinking, is that Kabuto's using Edo Tensei, or 'Impure World Resurrection'. Edo Tensei brings back the soul of a person, and ties it to a sacrificial body, which becomes the body of the soul that's being brought back.

It becomes a body that can't be killed, and even if the caster of the jutsu is killed, the ones brought back through it won't disappear. They can only disappear if the body is sealed, which, in some cases, would actually render useless rather than making it disappear, or if the soul brought back with the jutsu finds peace, and therefore, it becomes able to 'move on' to the afterlife.

Rinne Tensei brings a person who is dead completely back to life, but it doesn't grant the user of the jutsu any sort of control over whomever they are bringing back. The difference is that a person brought back through Rinne Tensei can easily die again, and it costs the life of the caster of the jutsu as we saw with Nagato, and it must have its limitations regarding how long a person has been dead.

Edo Tensei is stronger, because you can control the ones you bring back to life, and they are hard to defeat. But its also more dangerous, because people caught in the jutsu can turn against you , or finds ways to be freed of the control. That is my theory."

"Sakura, even though its just a theory, it would be accurate, with Kabuto and the number of army men."

"Alright. Everyone, go do your tasks, I have to talk to the council, send instant reports to all other Kage and call a meeting with them, plus send a letter to the Daimyo."

_Which reminds me…_

"What about Captain Yamato and Sai? They're in the hospital but they should be well enough to leave soon. Should I tell them about this as well?"

"Yes, and tell the staff to inform all other shinobi in the hospital about the upcoming War, so they aren't being kept in the shadows about this. I'll send for all of you when I get any new information. Dismissed! Sakura, another minute with you please." Everyone but Sakura left the room to do their tasks.

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Your three years are almost up, in fact, your full powers should be complete during the War, can you sense it?"

"Hai, I can feel that my time is almost up."

"Good. 'sigh' I should've gone into a coma after the invasion, so during the War, that or even my death is to be expected. I would like to show and tell you some things, as this may be one of my last discussions with my beautiful apprentice."

_Shishou…_

Tsunade lowers her alto voice to a whisper , "we need to do that in a more private place, not here. I have things to take care of today, so I'll send for you when I have time. Dismissed."

"Shishou, arigato. Oh, and here."

"Eh?"

"I brought you some Sake, when I heard the report from Shizune, I had a feeling you'd need some."

"Heh, you know me too well, and thanks Sakura! You're a life saver!"

"Haha, bye Shishou, I'll take care of my duties."

"You always have, Sakura." Tsunade was then allowed to enjoy her precious Sake in peace before needing to get preparations done.

**Meanwhile in Amegakure:**

"Welcome back to the living." Nagato greeted, at his full health, he resurrected the Akatsuki members.

"Eh? We're alive?" A certain blonde pondered.

"Yes, I'm Nagato, but you've all known me by the name Pain. I've brought you, Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Sasori to life."

**Author's Note (A/N): **that's Chapter 2, man this is a long one, but I thought it was worth it. Please review, favorite, follow, PM, or whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this story so far, because there's a lot more to come.


	3. Ex-Akatsuki

**Recap**

"Eh? We're alive?" A certain blonde pondered.

"Yes, I'm Nagato, but you've all known me by the name Pain. I've brought you Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Sasori to life."

**End Recap**

Sasori's POV

"Before, any of you say anything, let me explain." Everyone present in the dark cave gave Nagato their undivided attention.

"Konan, I know you're very much astonished and confused, you were the one to see my death and now don't know how it's possible I'm alive and in full health. I will now tell you all how that's possible... It was the one who calls himself Uchiha Madara."

"-the hell?! How is that possible?! He was supposed to be dead long ago when he fought Senju Hashirama! How was he associated with us?" Demanded a very ticked off Deidara.

_That idiot. I knew he would have an early death, but I see being resurrected, he is still the loudmouth brat._

"Deidara, He was your partner when Sasori was killed, he disguised himself in an orange mask with one eye hole. He went by the name Tobi, he was only acting as the idiotic and childish Akatsuki memeber, when he was really the Leader of this organization in the shadows." Konan's response left everyone silent, taking this new information in.

_So, it's true..._

_**Flashback:**_

_Sasori trudged in his hunched Hiroku puppet to his room when his enhanced hearing heard Pain and an unfamiliar voice talking in the Leader's office._

_'Hm, why can't I sense the foreigners' chakra? How did he get into the base?' _

_A confused puppet master double-checked that his own chakra was still undetectable as it always was, so he can listen in for anything important. _

_"Pain, we still need the five remaining Jinchuuriki to carry out world peace."_

_"I'm well aware Madara."_

_Nani?! Madara? Uchiha Madara?! What's the meaning of this?_

_"That nine Tails Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto, he's a strong one, be cautious. He's also with that Copy-Cat Hatake Kakashi, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice Haruno Sakura, and former teammate with Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Pain is invincible, he has never lost a battle."_

_"So it may seem Konan, but if all else fails, then you both should expect that I will seek to get rib of both of you. You both know damn well that you are not to underestimate your opponent, and I will carry out in finishing you two! So be sure to prove me wrong in needing to do something of the sort. Also, not a word of this will repeated to any other member."_

_"We understand, soon we will only need the nine tails, and to do that we will obliterate the village. It's necessary, for my revenge."_

_Hmp. I've heard enough of this._

_**End Flashback:**_

"All this time I had Madara as my partner?! What the hell!" In a millisecond, Deidara saw a flash of blood-red aiming for him that was only possible for him to make out since his senses were trained, but that didn't give him enough time to move out-of-the-way of a hard punch.

_Odd, when I make contact with something, I never feel the object of my attacks..._

"Deidara, you baka! Could you be any louder? You're really pissing me off. I would think bringing you back to life would at least change your idiotic and loudmouth personality."

With the brick wall in ruins from the force of Sasori's punch, Diedara got a hold of himself.

"Well, look who is still stoic and impatient. But you've at least changed."

"What are you getting at, brat?"

"For someone who is supposedly intelligent, you are sure clueless at times, yeah. Can't you tell? You're human now! Plus you seem more hot-tempered to match your red hair, un."

_Human?_

Sure enough when he checked for a pulse he could feel the blood pumping through his new body. He was lean, yet muscular with a missing cylinder where his heart was and no poisonous cord from his torso. He also could feel the tasteless saliva in his mouth. Sasori still had his ruffled red locks and honey brown eyes that seemed more inviting than when he was a puppet, when his eyes were more lifeless.

_I'm now human, I can now feel useless emotions and pain, things I desperately worked so hard to push away, to never have to remember who I was before I turned myself into my own eternal art, that wasn't so eternal after all... _

Nagato's voice interrupted Sasori's trance to explain further of everyone's current situation.

"Deidara's right, I can only bring back the dead into human. You still had your human body in the far corners of the base that was carefully done to make sure it didn't rot. I restored your heart and soul, and now you're alive once again. Also, please stop interrupting Deidara. I have much to say, so I need all your attention."

Once again, everyone stayed quiet. A stoic and silent Itachi was quite curious about why he was also brought back to life.

"Madara was the Leader in the shadows and I was apparently his pawn, we both sought true peace, but we weren't sure at first if we could trust him, Konan has an ability to sense if someone's lying, but with the supposed Madara, she wasn't able to figure it out if he really was who he claimed to be. He seemed to put a genjutsu of sorts to make sure no one knew of him truly.

Recently, Konan and I invaded Konoha and obliterated it, then Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki showed me determination and destroyed the darkness within me, and I entrusted the weight from my shoulders to him to find true peace and bring it to the world. I returned the souls of everyone I killed during the invasion, therefore, ending my life. Then I was brought back to life by Madara.

He wouldn't tell me how he brought me back to life, but he told me of his plans on siding with Yakushi Kabuto, who was with Orochimaru until he had been killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto apparently implanted Orochimaru's powers within him, and is stronger than his master. He plans to start a War, on the Five Great Nations to seize complete control, and with Madara with him there will no doubt be hell on earth.

He was oblivious that I wasn't following him anymore, so I escaped without further notice, in the meantime, I worked nonstop in retrieving your bodies and using a jutsu to restore all your souls, but in a different method, as to not sacrifice my life again in casting the jutsu. I brought you back to life to help me side with Konoha and the other villages in hopes of stopping Madara and to have another chance for a better life.

Sasori, I know your pain, your parents were killed and you were lonely, not even your grandmother helped you overcome your grief, you weren't showed love, that's why you turned yourself into a puppet, is it not? You wanted to not be able to feel emotions and pain. Am I correct?"

_H-How did he...?_

"Yes. That's why..."

"Deidara, you had no choice but to join, though it wasn't my doing, Madara instructed that I sought you out and force you to join our ranks. But before that, you had no where else to go. You were an outcast to your village, no one knew of your true motives."

"Tch. They thought I was a threat just because of my bloodline."

"Itachi, I recently found out that you were forced by the village council to become rouge and kill your own clan. You were a spy and loved Konohagakure. In order to protect your home, you had been ordered to kill all the Uchiha clan due to the fact that they planned on taking over the village and your father was the chief of the police force, therefore he was in charge of the idea.

You accomplished in assassinating all of them with the help of Madara, that was the only association you had with him, but you couldn't kill Sasuke, which in turn didn't clear your name and you were ordered to leave the village as a rouge. Now that Sasuke found out the truth about you, he plans on seeking revenge on Konoha. Did you plan on having your little brother to ignore your request of protecting the home you loved? Are you going to let him do that now that you're now alive once again."

_So, that's his story_

"I don't plan on letting him become all the more foolish, as his older brother, I wish to correct my mistakes and show him the right way."

"Good. Konan. I believe you have suffered enough as well, with Yahiko and seeing me dead as well. You also have seemed to believe in Naruto. Do you wish to follow me and have a better life than we had previously?"

"Of course, you and Yahiko are precious to me, I won't let you go away from me, I'm going with you wherever."

At that response, Nagato let himself smile kindly at Konan, she was also precious to him and would be depressed if she chose not to go with him.

"Where are the other members?" Itachi asked.

Nagato's smile falters to a more deathly glare as he looks at no one in particular now.

"Loyal to Uchiha Madara. Zetsu stands by him at all times now and is still working as a spy but for him only now, Tobi, well, is the damn bastard, Kakuzu only cares about money, but also seems to be more loyal towards Madara, as I saw him with the Uchiha.

Hidan as well, him and Kakuzu still threaten eachother but, HIdan is ecstatic for the War to start, so he can have bloodshed. As for Kisame, he worked along Madara several times in the past and now knows who Madara was gisguised as and now stands with him."

"I only have one question to ask you all now. Will you come with me and start a new life after the War, or will you side with Madara? If you choose the latter, you'll be damned back to hell now, so speak up! Which will it be, a new life? Or going back to hell?"


	4. Remembering a Fight

**A/N:**Hey again! I realized that my first few chapters weren't too descriptive and more of just plain dialogue, but I'm really grateful for your support in my story! I promise I will do my best to make my story more interesting and descriptive! Dattebayo! Hehe, I'm still learning, since this is my first story and I'm only a freshman in high school. Thanks again for all your support and now that I'm aware of my mistakes, I can turn my fanfic into something more enticing. I'll shut up now. Here's chapter 4!

**Recap: **

"I only have one question to ask you all now. Will you come with me and start a new life after the War, or will you side with Madara? If you choose the latter, you'll be damned back to hell now, so speak up! Which will it be, a new life? or going back to hell?"

**End Recap **

Sasori's POV

_Have a chance to start a new life, a better one? Or go back to hell? My last battle with Chiyo and Sakura, I let them win, I dropped my guard on purpose, I wanted to die then and be in the embrace of my puppet parents, and be rid of everything. I have done many wrong things, but I'm still a criminal, so I hold no remorse towards my actions whatsoever._

_However….should I take up the offer and start fresh? Or go back to the place I strongly deserve to be and remain at? Maybe, I may be at peace with myself and carry out my passion for eternal art. To not do wrong again… What will I choose?_

_Also, Sakura, she was able to affect me while I was a puppet, and I had always thought my emotions and feelings would be rid of completely when I became a puppet, and yet…_

**Flashback: **

_In the scorching heat of Wind Country, not far off from Sunagakure, where the dense and lush forest cleared out into a large yet smooth river, was a demolished cave that once belonged to the Akatsuki. The cause had been by a petite girl with exotic pink hair and an old, crippled woman by her side. On the other far end of the cave, stood Akasuna no Sasori in all his arrogance and pride. All other signs of life that lived in the forest had distanced themselves from the nearby fight taking place._

_The Iron sand of the Third Kazekage and the human puppet itself laid scattered and motionless all over the uneven earth. They both have already seen my true form as a puppet as well. _

_With that, I shot out my poison- dipped cord straight to the girl who waited with surprised eyes. Her mistake was to start the process of dodging too late, as I nailed her side, ripping off smooth alabaster skin in a fair amount and poisoning her the instant I made contact._

_My cord continued until it secured to the ground to use as leverage as I hauled myself towards the old hag. I didn't reach Chiyo unfortunately, as the girl halted my movements by pulling my poisoned cord to the limit. _

"_Shanarro!" was what I heard before being sailed through the air like a helpless rag doll, until my body collided with the spitfire's fist. _

_My body parts scattered about, but this was something I could fix with ease._

"_Chiyo baa-sama, we did it!" Sakura exclaimed with obvious glee and relief _

_The girl made her way towards the old hag until I made the sound of wood on wood clear and echo throughout the battle ground. _

"_What is it that you did?" I retorted._

_I met astonished and terrified emerald pools that if I were human, would no doubt drown in them forever. _

"_That's right, the fight has only begun." responded Chiyo as she summoned Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets. _

"_That's quite a collection. However…" I pull out my scroll and out comes my hundred puppets. _

"_I took down a whole nation with this." _

_Then I used my puppets to attack Chiyo and Sakura. _

_A few minutes into the fight, they both seemed to be doing well on their own, Chiyo had more skill with only controlling ten puppets as she dodged, bombarded and speared using the flick of her crippled fingers. _

_While Sakura, held her own as well. With grace only Kunoichi possess, she punched, dodged, and kicked her way through all my puppets I threw her way. She moved as if she were dancing at a very fast tempo. _

_The powerful puppet master's usually stoic attitude quickly diminished to that of immense irritation and impatience. He clearly had not expected this fight to drag on this long. _

'_This little girl though, she has courage and skill, what with that intense and determined emerald fire in her doe eyes, I must say I'm finding myself impressed. She also has that ridiculous strength in that puny fist of hers…plus, she managed to make an antidote to my poison in such a short amount of time, that fact irks me._

_Although she may be impressive and strong, I intended to finish this fight quickly, not have it drag out this long, I should be ashamed of myself.'_

_I allowed myself to sigh dramatically, to maybe relieve some of my built up stress, but with no real air, since I can't let in oxygen or release carbon dioxide._

'_Yet, as of now, more time passed and I have the upper-hand, Chiyo's ten puppets are becoming overwhelmed by my remaining numbers, and it seems they only have one more dose of the antidote remaining. They wont last much longer, tch, with only one dose of antidote left, and I have them both poisoned, I have every advantage in this fight.' _

_I let myself be cocky, as I usually am anyways, I have every reason to be just that by now, they have no chances of winning with these odds. A sly smile spread on my wooden face as I observed both the Kunoichis' movements slow rapidly from muscle fatigue as well as the effects of my poison._

_I was forced out of my musings when Chiyo said, _

"_Get him with this Sakura!" a circular-like tan object flew to the girl's hand as she caught it with fluid grace, despite her fatigue, and proceeded to run towards me._

'_Get me with what?'_

"_Hell yeah!" said girl ranted just as the circular object aimed for me, as it transformed into a tiger-like demon with long, razor-sharp teeth, wait, this will immobilize me and suck all my chakra, I have to act fast!_

_This was all thought within a single second before releasing my 'heart' before Chiyo's jutsu was complete. My 'heart' glided towards another puppet similar to my facial appearance without being noticed, which my look-alike happened to be behind the poisoned hag. Finally, I can now end this, I hate keeping people waiting, and I especially hate being the one kept waiting._

_I rose steadily and withdrew my katana, poisoned of course, and aimed for my target. But, what happened instead surprised even me. The brat put herself in from and took the sword straight through her spleen, a vital spot. My amazed and dumbfounded honey eyes stared into the emerald fire that only seemed to intensify with such courage and determination. _

_I searched for her reasoning in doing something so stupid and found her compassion, bravery, and in this situation, stupidity. _

_Sakura managed to stop the bleeding it seemed, _

'_She's more skilled than I thought, but then it's apparent she's an apprentice of the Slug Queen Tsunade, top-notch medic.'_

"_Chiyo baa-sama, are you alright?" said girl asked the old cripple._

"_Oh, still worried about the old hag with a sword through your gut?" I pressed the sword in further for good measure, earning a groan from the victim._

"_Lady Chiyo, I'm fine, don't w-worry about me, just, take the antidote." she struggled to keep her voice as even as possible and pleaded with Chiyo._

_Chiyo proceeded to fish out the antidote, but instead of curing herself, she pricked it into the girl's thigh, how stupid, people choosing death to save another, how pathetic. _

"_Why?! Why Chiyo baa-sama?" Sakura received no answer as the dying hag sank to the floor, while the girl tried to release herself of my katana, she won't get away._

_But with her incredible strength, she still fought to release it._

_With that same fire in her eyes that still intensified if it were even possible and spoke with pure hate and loath towards me,_

"_I wont let go!"_

"_You're a medic ninja, so you should know of the situation you put yourself into." I retorted at her._

"_Shut up!" She seethed, mouth dripping with blood._

"_You're quite a girl, and have a lot of courage, but how long can you hold on?" _

_I continued to push the blade in deeper through her spleen. But she refused to give in and let go._

_I let out another exasperated sigh, _

'_This is pointless, if it's a battle of strength then I won't win against her.' With that statement I released my hold on the katana, only to reveal a hidden dagger in the puppet's elbow, jumped back and started to charge for the girl._

"_Die!" _

'_Slash!' _

_That should've been the sound of my own weapon, but I was proved wrong many times already today._

_My face betrayed me as emotions erupted on my porcelain face and my already wide eyes revealed confusion, bewilderment, realization, and slight relief. I let this happen anyway, I dropped my guard. Now my heart is contaminated in my poison, and I'm in the embrace of my parent puppets. But first I'd like a little talk from them before I wont be able to move._

"_What?!" I refused to let either of them know I purposely let this happen and to not evade Chiyo's attack. My honey brown eyes looked between my 'mother' and 'father' . _

'_Would they have been the ones to bring me down if they were still alive? No, this would have never turned out the way things have, granny would've still taught me the puppet master technique, but I wouldn't have become an S-Rank criminal if not for the damned White Fang of the Leaf! Oh well, no use in fretting about the past, I put all that away and behind me.'_

"_You let your guard down at the last second, Sasori. Your original body's cylinder substituting as your heart was missing from the chest, you switched it to that of another puppet similar to your facial appearance. You may have turned yourself into a puppet, however, you use chakra, therefore you'd need a living part, that is your weakness."_

_Her logical reasoning was stated right when a dying Sakura collapsing onto the hard cold surface, the impact of her wound sucking the life out of her, as her emerald fire slowly diminished of its radiance and her eyelids closed._

_Still, granny trudged her way to the girl, a pool of blood forming where the blade struck her, flowing out like a fountain at an alarming rate. _

"_Its useless, you're a medical ninja as well, so I made sure to hit her in a vital spot, to be sure she'd meet death." _

"…_What I'm doing now is not medical ninjutsu." _

_I cocked my head to the side in confusion, waiting for elaboration._

"_This is a reanimation ninjutsu, originally saved for you, Sasori."_

"_Reanimation ninjutsu?" _

"_A jutsu that can bring the life of a deceased, even that of a puppet. But, in the exchange of the caster's life. When your parents were killed, I created this jutsu overtime, for you Sasori. But in hindsight, it's a dream that wont be realized…" _

"…_How stupid…" I was still expressing wide eyes in disbelief at what she had said. Then the dreaded memories of my parents going away on their last mission played through my mind. Granny Chiyo had comforted me with a lie, when they really were dead, she told me to wait upon their return, that's my reasoning for why I hate waiting, because they never came back, but I realized that not long before I made the 'mother' and 'father' puppets, to try to bring back some comfort and rid the loneliness and sorrow that would kill anybody. But they couldn't do that they were mere puppets after all, so I abandoned them when I left Sunagakure._

"_When did you grow senile, grandma?" I retorted._

_My question was left unanswered as the girl rose herself off the cold stone ground. _

"_S-Sakura. Are you alright?" Chiyo said in a worried voice._

"_Yeah. I'm alright Chiyo baa-sama. What about you?"_

'_What's the meaning of this?'_

"_That's strange. I thought the caster of the reanimation jutsu or whatever, was supposed to die." I remarked with irritation and confusion laced in my voice._

"_Sakura's wound was severe, but she wasn't dead yet…So I got off without serious injury."_

"_That's unfortunate." I replied bluntly. _

_Then the spitfire's fist connected to my face, cracking my left cheek in the process and contorted my head to the side to where it nearly snapped off from the impact. I moved my eyes towards the emerald fire that resurfaced and burned fiercely, before actually turning my head back in place. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, this body can't feel pain. The more you hit me, the greater pain in your fist. Tch, women like to do useless things don't they…Even connected by blood ties as we are, I wont feel a thing if grandma dies here. My heart…is just like this body…Up until now I've killed hundreds, thousands of people. She'd be the same as one of them. Things are simpler that way."_

_With my calculating eyes, I stared into Sakura's green orbs that were almost half-lidded with pure loathing and rage. Her gloved hands balled into fists and shook violently at her sides._

"_Just what do you think a person's life is to you?! What do you think a relative is to you?!"_

"_Come on…Is that what a Shinobi should be saying?" _

_Sakura gasped sharply and raised her head in a way and showed off her emotions that displayed disbelief and disgust._

"_Why? Why can you only think like that…?"_

_I felt myself think about that, but found no words to explain to a little girl._

"_Sakura. That's enough." came the sorrow filled hag with her face towards the earth._

"_But…!" _

"_It was the evil customs and teachings of Sunagakure, that made him what he is."_

"_Do you want to have a body like this?" I questioned the girl, my gaze less intensified as I continued on._

"_If you did, then you'd probably somewhat understand what I'm talking about. This body won't decay and its not bound to a span of life. A puppet can be recreated over and over again. I can create as many people as I want with puppets. If you want, that is…It's not about just increasing the amount. A collection is all about quality." _

"_Just what the hell are you?!" came her response in a much harsher tone than that of which I am talking with her._

"_I'd venture to say, I'm a human who couldn't completely become…a puppet. I'm a puppet, but an incomplete puppet possessing a living core. I'm not a person…nor am I a puppet. I'll soon stop moving. Before that, I think I'll do something pointless…It's your reward for defeating me."_

_At this, the girl seemed all the more shocked and confused as possibilities seemed to fly into her head at what I'd do._

'_well here it is…'_

"_You wanted to know about Orochimaru, right?"_

_This earned a gasp, not really believing my words I suppose. _

"_At midday in ten days, go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Village Hidden in the Grass!"_

"_What do you mean, what's there?" her voice and eyes took on softer notes as she made sure to seal away the vital information I'm providing in her head. _

"_I've got a spy working…as one of Orochimaru's subordinates…I was supposed to rendezvous with him…there…" _

**End Flashback **

After that, I collapsed into darkness, much denser and a few shades darker than that of my heart and much more suffocating. It consumed me, until I was sure I ended up in hell, for the rest of eternity. My reminiscing took away the time, though everyone was still in their own trance, thinking about Nagato's offer. Nagato seemed patient, letting us all think through this carefully.

'_Hm, since I couldn't take down Orochimaru, my first partner who had the want for eternity but we both sought it out in different ways, the only other person I looked up to for a time, until the damn snake left, I wasn't able to stand against him, and the one who helped me seal away my human body and place my heart into the puppet body I used to have, then why not aid in bringing down my spy that obviously betrayed me as well?_

_Plus, that spitfire I fought against, I'd like to see her again now that I'm alive, though I wouldn't want a real taste of her punch, now that I have irrelevant feelings as a human. _

_To add to my discomfort, the cave is wide, but you can see the clearing of a seemingly azure sky, but its cold enough in here to make me shiver, what a pain, and all our Akatsuki cloak are absent. The substitute is a more thin material of a light-grey sweatshirt. _

_Also…how does Nagato plan on having this all work to his liking?'_

"Nagato, how do you plan for this all to work out, to where we all won't be chased after and attempted to be assassinated by the nations and continue running as S-rank criminal rogues?"

"It's because I have restored the damage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto has understood me and Konan and our motives, he was the one to help us diminish our own darkness, so he would most likely defend us. On top of that, we all now have vital information about the war, we are all-powerful Shinobi as well, so we would be able to take down an army of Kabuto's. I am in need to send a letter to the Hokage, along with a genjutsu of our images to speak with her of this, so I must know now, who will join me?"

"_I suppose it's worth the pain of being brought back to the living.'_

Deidara responded, as well as the ever stoic weasel, that they accept the offer for a fresh start at life after the war.

"What about you, Sasori?"

"I accept."

"Good, but to make sure, Konan will tell me if you are really going to stay with me or betray me later on. So, are they telling the truth Konan?" Nagato turned his attention to the blue haired woman who gazed upon us with eyes of an orange tint to them.

"They hope for the best, as we do, Nagato, they are not lying about accepting your proposal." clarified Konan.

"Then we'll move out ASAP when I'm finished sending the letter containing our identity and motives, it's only a two-day trip from here to Konoha, and you all regained full strength, so it shouldn't be difficult." After the proclamation, and the letter being sent via invisible shield floating to its destination, we all set foot outside. Being back from the dead, actually alive at that and seeing a rainbow of colors sprinkled throughout the view of the land we are now at, I tried sucking everything in, it was beautiful. The sky was a clear azure color, with the sun high up, indicating the day being somewhere around the afternoon. We were currently at the mouth of a cave on a ridge, with neighboring miniature mountains on either side. There was a water source, a lake by the looks of it, that reflected the same color as the sky. The grass was vivid, almost like certain emerald doe eyes. Matured cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, the same petal pink shade as a certain Kunoichi's hair.

Yes, we will meet again Sakura, the Konoha Cherry Blossom.

Everyone then became bullets, as they glided through the air and entered the thickening forest at an impressive speed towards their needed place. No amount of precious time was allowed to be wasted, as the day of the damned War would arrive soon enough.

**A/N:**_Phew! _Glad I finished this chapter! I enjoy writing this fanfic, and I want to say thank you again for all of you people who support me and helped me point out my mistakes I made in the earlier chapters. I hope if I'm doing better, so I'd appreciate if you let me know, or favorite, follow, review this story or whatever. Bye!


	5. Travel and Permission

**A/N:**Hey again! I'm hopeful that everyone who is reading my story is enticed and interested in it, so please tell me how I'm doing! Review, PM, Favorite, and/or Follow J and like I said, I will try to update as much as possible, ASAP. So yeah, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Recap: **

"Yes, we will meet again Sakura, the Konoha Cherry Blossom."

Everyone then became bullets, as they glided through the air and entered the thickening forest at an impressive speed towards their needed location. No amount of precious time was allowed to be wasted, as the day of the damned War would arrive soon enough.

**End Recap**

Konoha (Same Day)

Sakura's POV

"Achoo!" I let out a sneeze that was really just a cute little squeak.

"Huh? I guess someone's talking about me…"

I had just got back from the hospital, I informed the Hospital Staff, Captain Yamato, Sai, as well as the Autopsy Staff about the upcoming War. Since I won't be going on missions, I figured I'd do something productive.

I asked permission from Shizune since Shishou was busy herself if I could aid in teaching our own medics some more efficient medical ninjutsu. Shizune seemed grateful and that it would help a lot in the war, not that our medics weren't skilled, it's just they seemed to lack in some other basic and advanced stuff I already mastered.

I also wanted to continue some of my own training and sparing with some of my friends when I didn't have shifts at the hospital.

It's a beautiful day, springtime is beautiful in the lush and evergreen Leaf Village. The other seasons are just as spectacular, however spring was my all-time favorite. What with the fruit trees in blossom with shades of coral, crimson, cream, and cherry blossom pink hidden and scattered throughout the village. With the afternoon sun, and avocado colored grass, it should bring a smile to anyone, but, it all seemed out of place.

Soon the skies will be clouded in dark and suffocating smoke, the ground with crimson blood and dents in the earth, and deathly auras radiating off all ally and enemy Shinobi.

I set out for lunch before I'm due for my next five-hour shift. I will be explaining the process of distinguishing and identifying various poisons and how to create an effective antidote to counteract it within a fast amount of time, as well as demonstrate some types of ninjutsu for if they are needed out on the battlefield where there will be limited treatment materials, instead of the shelter provided by the building they will be staying at for some time.

Then later, I'll be finished for the day, and am planning on sparing with Shikamaru and Tenten. Maybe even a few games of Shougi with Shika, I beat him several times, though it's more of him winning, since he's the genius strategist after all.

"Sakura-Chan!" a boisterous and familiar voice shouted.

I turned my head, and a few meters away, Naruto runs towards me, a slightly sullen yet an ever kind look on his features.

"Hey Naruto-Kun. Want to go out to lunch with me? It's on me this time."

I replied with an honest smile, I had to give him a break, probably over-thinking about what's upcoming and of Sasuke too. Plus, I'm getting paid extra for my voluntary work at the hospital, so I'll be able to endure his never-ending pit for a stomach that never seemed to be full, just this once.

His sad mood seemed to vanish, though not entirely, after that statement and a boyish smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I'd like that, thanks Sakura-chan. Do you mind if we go to the Barbeque place? I don't feel like ramen today…"

"U-uh, sure Naruto. No problem." we then start walking towards the said place.

'_Well, that's new, he likes the barbeque, but he always chooses Ichiraku's Ramen over everything else. That smile wasn't so genuine either, he loves it when someone treats him for a meal. The news from Shishou really affected him, what should I do then…? How can I cheer him up?'_

Naruto seemed to read my mind since he replied with,

"Don't worry about me Sakura. I'm just thinking too much about things that aren't even happening for a few days. Let's just enjoy today, and act like it's any other day, I'll stop being an upset and ungrateful bastard, hehe. So, how are you doing today?" came his response.

"I'm doing good, been busy at the hospital. What about you?"

'_At least he's trying, we have to be prepared and enjoy these few days left. We shouldn't be burdened with emotions like Naruto is, I have an hour before my next shift, so I'll make this fun for the both of us.'_

"I'm fine, just over-thinking ya' know…"

"Oh, cheer up Naruto! I have an hour before I'm due at the hospital, so we can eat, then get some dango for dessert, and then train or spar if you want. Where is that optimist and determined knuckle-headed ninja I've grown to respect and admire, eh?

If this is about Sasuke and the War, everything will be alright, we just need to be prepared for anything and everything. We'll come out victorious, dattebayo!"

"Hehe, that's my line Sakura-chan! Anyway, sorry about that, I really am, let's do all the things you said, but we have to be quick, since we only have an hour. Oh, and uh, could this be like a, date? Please?" pleaded Naruto like a little kid asking for chocolate.

"Sure, just this one time Naruto. But you're paying for the dango then."

"Alright! Thanks Sakura-chan, you always made me feel better! You've always been kind-hearted. But also hot-tempered…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hmp! Well somebody had to keep you in line, idiot!" I retorted back, crossing my arms that demanded authority, though I didn't really need it, since Naruto was always afraid of getting me mad.

"Y-yeah, I know that, sorry, don't get mad!" He shifted nervously, waving his hands in front of him frantically, hoping I wouldn't use him as a punching bag.

"Let's go then, we'll have fun, and this is the only date I'll be going with you and paying for half of the food."

"Coming Sakura-chan!"

'_Hah! Success! His mood is better already!'_

**A few hours away from the Fire Nation Border: **

Itachi's POV

While moving swiftly and noiselessly through the forest,

We had stopped to rest, and eat before we were to set out to Konoha again. The town was small, with pavements streets and houses built together too close together, nearly touching one another, with several trees and other shady areas. Konoha is only about a day away now, since we're almost at the border. To be cautious, we disguised our appearances in case anyone were to recognize one of us as Akatsuki.

There was no need to change attire, as none of us have Akatsuki cloaks anymore. I let my mind wander, but I never dropped my guard, I always had to be alert my whole life anyways, especially after I was forced to go Rouge on the village I love.

'_What I did was necessary, on that fateful night, I had to eliminate the Uchiha clan and sever every one of my close bonds, for Sasuke to hate me, to become strong and be the one to kill me. All that burden had been placed on my shoulders all these years. _

_It was too much to bear…I've removed all other emotion from me after that night, after I let myself cry. To this day, I've been emotionally shattered and abused, but I had to do it, or the Uchiha's pride would've risked the future of Konoha. _

_I'm the stoic and cold weasel. But now I have to become the compassionate, older brother and faithful person I used to be and protect my village once more. _

_That damn Madara! He told Sasuke the truth…now I have to correct my foolish brother, diminish his darkness and keep him from destroying the village I love and vowed to protect._

_But at least now, I can correct my mistakes and have a chance at a peaceful life in Konoha and with Sasuke, if we can have an agreement with the Godaime and other Nations. _

"Hn." I'll just savor some precious dango for right now, I've missed enjoying my favorite sweet. There won't be dango during the War anyways…

Deidara's POV

_I'm alive again…_

_I finally have a chance at freedom. After the damned War, I will finally be able to do what I want, and be under nobody else's control, though I will be sure and not turn against anybody again. No need for trouble, and I can still carry out my passion for art, 'Art is a Bang!' _

_But, will it be that simple? Even though we have information regarding Madara, and the War, we are all ex-Akatsuki members. Nagato thinks this will be easy? That the Five Nations will just accept us as their allies? Oh, well, we're all going there, so I might as well just go with the flow for now._

Sasori's POV

Exhilarating. That seems to be the only word that comes to mind. Gliding, almost like flying, through the dense forest, colored in a hundred shades of green and some darker areas, slight bluish tints accented. Feeling the wind ruffle and tease my already tousled red locks. My breathing getting harder and accelerating with each stride through the branches. Fresh air never seemed so damn good and necessary! Being dead for what seemed an eternity, not being exposed to such color in a while, let alone being human again, is making me 'stop and smell the roses.'

Such beauty, the sun slowly descending towards the horizon, turning a more deeper gold tone, although lighter than my eyes' gold tint. Spring, spring was always my favorite season. I've seen the beauty in all other seasons, though spring was always loved by me the most. Now, In Suna, there wasn't really much to in the spring, though when I went on missions, I always admired the vast changes from the winter. This was eternal beauty, nature.

My puppets are more eternal, yet nature would remain, and stay beautiful, unless mankind were foolish enough to destroy what makes this shit-filled world seem somewhat peaceful and pleasant.

Konoha, our destination. For now, human necessities had gotten in the way, that I seemed to forget all about, being a puppet for many years and not needing anything humans would need often, other than my fake heart, that was destroyed along with my puppet body. We stopped to eat at a seemingly unpopular town. Though ninja may lurk near by, so we changed our appearance right before exiting the trees.

'_Funny, I had forgotten what foods I used to like. I remember my favorite season, but nothing about food. Well, spring fits my category for art, so I of course I wouldn't forget something that made me admire it. _

_Which reminds me, I haven't been able to get Haruno Sakura out of my head, troubling really. I look forward in seeing her again, but I don't see why I'd be thinking about her continuously…? I know for a fact that she isn't dead either, that spitfire won't die that easily._

_About the War…all my puppets had been crushed to smithereens in my last fight, how will I fight without my masterpieces? Tch, simple. Elite ninja always have tricks up their sleeves. I may be a legendary puppet master, but that's not all that I've learned and possess, skill wise. All I need to do, is test it out in my human body, I seem to be in really good shape, as I was before changing into a lifeless puppet, so the complicated movements will be less challenging.'_

Konan's POV

Alive… with one of my closest and precious friends beside me once more, for this I'm grateful beyond description. However…a war is nearing closely. I have placed my faith in Uzumaki Naruto, and am delighted at the chance to see him again, the one who changed us for the better good.

I have a feeling in my gut, that always was correct in judgment. I look over at Nagato, studying him, attempting to find out what is making me question him. Perhaps…

'_Nagato seems to be keeping something to himself' _

_A frown spread across my normally stoic face and my orange-tinted eyes slanted downwards slightly. I used to carry emotions of all kinds, but after Yahiko's death, I turned into a cold and nearly emotionless blue-haired woman. _

_My senses are never wrong, Nagato isn't telling us something…I have to know what._

Nagato's POV

'_We aren't far from the Border, but we need to take a break, every one came back from the dead not too long ago, so we need to be sure and remember simple things like that we need food in our systems.'_

We sat in silence for several minutes at a small yet quaint-looking diner, for our meal.

Everyone seemed lost in their own world, thinking about different things, but Nagato knew that wasn't the case entirely, he'd known them long enough to realize they were always on guard and alert, even if they seemed otherwise.

"Nagato?" came a soft voice I loved hearing, it was Konan.

"Yes Konan, what is it?"

"You seem to be hiding something, you never told us something important, with my ability to sense these things, you probably should have told us, so what's been kept hidden?"

At this, all other members at the table turned my direction, curious as to what I hadn't told them. There faces varied between confused, stoic and slightly mistrusting towards me with this brought out in the open. Eyes narrowed and piercing, mouths set in firm lines eyebrows furrowed, their shoulders slightly tense.

"Yes, I haven't told you something else regarding Madara, I just didn't have the courage or want to show any of you back at the cave, I haven't been hiding anything to make any of you doubt my loyalty or have you be suspicious of towards me."

Their intense gazes lessened a few degrees.

I then slowly placed my left hand over my crimson bangs hiding my left eye. I proceeded to lift them up over my head, giving everyone a view of my mishap when being resurrected by Madara.

"Nagato! What happened?!" demanded a worried Konan.

There, where my left eye used to be, was a long, deep scar running down my eyebrow to the middle of my cheek the eyelid would always remain closed now.

"A mishap when being resurrected. Madara stole my Rinnegan from my left eye, to use its power for himself. He now possess the Sharingan and Rinnegan. I hadn't wanted to inform any of you about this back in the cave, though I figured you'd find out sooner or later…and I'm not hiding anything else, Konan would know. Right?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't try hiding anything from us. We are with you, we're all going to Konoha and siding with the Nations together, later we will go our separate ways, once the war is over, but now we need everyone's full trust. But, none of you would get away with a lie anyways, not with me around."

"I'm sorry for not saying earlier, that was cowardly of me to do so."

After a few minutes we paid for the meal and set out for Konoha.

"By the way, my messenger bird should arrive to the Hokage in a few moments, and we'll receive feedback on what her response is regarding our proposal."

No one said another word as they all moved swiftly, paying attention to miniscule detail for any ambushes or other distractions along the way.

**Back in Konoha:**

No one's POV

The Godaime had been absent from her office for the past four hours, as she did her agenda for the upcoming war. Talking to the Council, Sending reports to the four other Kage, requesting a meeting with all of them as well as with the Daimyo, checking the status of the perimeter patrol, and signing various paperwork were all taken care of.

The now near-exhausted and irritated woman made her way over to her office, her heels echoing off a repeated 'click-clack' rhythm throughout the long, narrow hallway. Her honey-brown eyes were slightly glazed over in a half-sleep state from stress due to the council, over-thinking about what's to be expected, and all other factors that can exhaust someone of high authority and responsibility.

The sake Sakura gave her earlier in the day helped through the majority of the day, but stress can kill all other relief.

Tsunade then made it inside her office, her monstrous window, which gave a direct view over the village that rested on her strong shoulders indicated it was already near dusk. She made her way towards the window and overlooked her home. The sky turned a light hue of coral, with lavender and pink clouds complimenting it as the sun just about sat on the tip of the horizon.

The time of day caused the village to give off a brilliant ray of reflection of the colors in the sky, making the greens and creams brighter and more vibrant. Another beautiful day, gone, ended. Only about four more days in counting.

Tsunade then noticed a strange object sitting on her desk, an object of a bird with a note strapped to its leg. It wasn't a real bird, so she checked for any traps. Finding none, she opened the note, and out comes the familiar faces of supposed to be deceased Akatsuki members!

They began to talk and explain everything to the Godaime as she listened intently, unconsciously leaning forward on her desk to be sure and catch every bit of detail she was receiving, as the jutsu wasn't going to be repeated, nor could she read any content from it.

Silently gasping throughout the entire time, with her mouth slightly ajar, hands tightly laced together on her desk, posture slouched to hear better, honey eyes dilating with shock, disbelief, and slight relief. She found herself trusting the ex-members, them wanting to be our allies, not seeking world domination, ceasing the hunt for Jinchuuriki, and openly giving out vital information regarding everyone's current focus and troubles, was unbelievable, yet relieving.

She'd have to talk to the Kage about this and with the jutsu explaining what really happened to the members, Itachi's story caught my attention. Those damn council, using a spy from the clan, to kill his own family like that, makes Tsunade loathe them all the more.

The other members' stories she listened to carefully as well, seemingly surprised, along with how Sasori was alive-human, but originally turned himself into a puppet to be rid of emotion. This was a lot to take in all in a single day. When the jutsu asked for Tsunade's answer to tell the original members, on whether she'd consider their alliance, she replied with a yes, though she needed to bring it up with the other Kage. Which means more work for her… but for now, she plans on gulping down more sake, and get much needed sleep…

**A/N: **Done! It's 1:30 am and chapter 5 is finished, please let me know how I'm doing, I really appreciate the support! I'm going to sleep now, so I can have brainpower to start on chapter 6 tomorrow, hopefully. Bye! :D


	6. Shougi and Ambush

**A/N:**Hey everyone! Sorry, I was really busy yesterday, that's why I hadn't been updating, until today. I have all the ideas for this story stuck in my head. I find myself thinking about what should happen next quite a lot now! So don't worry, I'll try to keep updating, it's just that High School and me being the oldest sister in my family…can take the time away, ya' know? But at least I'm a pro at multi-tasking and have all A's in my classes J. So, now onto chapter 6. When you finish, please let me know if you like it or if you hate it. Also, if you're enjoying my story, please follow, favorite, PM, review or whatever. I'm not trying to nag or act desperate, I just love it when I have people love my work and let me know how I'm doing. Alright, here's chapter 6!

**Recap: **

She'd have to talk to the Kage about this and with the jutsu explaining what really happened to the members, Itachi's story caught my attention. Those damn council, using a spy from the clan, to kill his own family like that, makes Tsunade loathe them all the more.

The other members' stories she listened to carefully as well, seemingly surprised, along with how Sasori was alive-human, but originally turned himself into a puppet to be rid of emotion. This was a lot to take in all in a single day. When the jutsu asked for Tsunade's answer to tell the original members, on whether she'd consider their alliance, she replied with a yes, though she needed to bring it up with the other Kage. Which means more work for her… but for now, she plans on gulping down more sake, and get much needed sleep…

**End Recap **

Sakura's POV

'_Yesterday was great! Lunch with Naruto had been enjoyable and being the comedy he is, got me to laugh a few times. Well, it's easy for me to laugh, but him making me laugh on purpose was what helped lighten both our darkened moods. I had been really tired from all that occurred…All of us are planning on a night out with everyone in Konoha 11 in two days, Sai will be joining us as well, as a good luck and farewell for us all in the War. _

**Flashback: **

**(After Lunch and dango)**

"Ah! Thanks for that, Sakura-chan! Hehe. Let's just walk, alright? We never really sparred each-other and I'm scared as hell of you, I'm always in shock and I never have been able to dodge your punches, you'd kill me if we were to fight, even if it's for practice…."

His voice took on an apparent and pleading tone, while his face changed to that of scared, and to anyone else, he looked desperate and goofy.

"Alright Naruto, that sounds reasonable, and I've got some extra time on my hands, we can walk for a bit."

"Phew, and don't get me wrong, you're really bad-ass Sakura-chan, I just don't want to die yet, I still have to become the Hokage someday, ya' know." came his relieved and determined voice.

"Ha-ha, I know you can do it Naruto! I believe in you."

"Eh? Arigato, Sakura-chan." a real smile formed on his face and his eyes stared at me with caring and gratitude.

By that time, we were on the other side of the village and sat on one of the many groups of stacked construction wood. Most of the village was rebuilt, but the far ends needed more time, Yamato helped a lot in making the houses and creating bunches trees for the carpenters to cut down and use.

"It's been a super-long time, Naruto! Sakura!" shouted a familiar voice.

Naruto and I look up to find an aging man and a handsome young adolescent boy next to him, both with towels around their shoulders.

"It's great to see our hero again, Naruto!" the boy replied, he had spiky brown hair and matching kind eyes, while the man had graying hair and beard with a strong built and glasses.

I stared straight at them in wonderment.

"Is that…?"

Then it struck both Naruto and I as we both jumped up from our sitting position and replied with realization and smiles,

"Inari and Old Man Tazuna?!" came Naruto's reply

'_He always had a thing for nicknaming the elderly with names fit for their age, some things will never change…Naruto's somewhat rudeness won't go away apparently.'_

"Inari, you've grown up! Old man, you've gotten even older."

'_Oh Naruto…Not too great with compliments all the time, plus him being blunt and all.' _

"Shut it…" said Tazuna, his voice still remaining the same after that blunt remark.

"I'm a carpenter now, that's why I've come here, at the request of the Hidden Leaf. And I thought I'd say hello to you guys."

Then Inari turned towards me with a wide smile and hints of a blush on his cheeks and told me,

"Sakura, you're so pretty."

'_Oh he's so sweet! It's good to see some of our old friends again.'_

"Hehe, thanks, you think so?"

I responded while smiling with my eyes closed and scratched the back of my head a felt a slight blush on my face.

'_An old habit of mine, whenever I'd get a compliment or when there's a situation that's embarrassing.'_

"Naruto, you've grown to be a fine young man." Tazuna complimented Naruto.

"Hehe, you think so?"

'_Hm, copycat' _I thought with amusement_._

"Oh? You're all here already?" interrupted the real Copy-Cat.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi-san, it's good to see you! Hm? Where's Sasuke? I wanted to talk to him as well." asked Tazuna, wondering where our other teammate was and why he wasn't with us.

"Sasuke? He's…uh." Kakashi struggled to find an appropriate answer to the question given.

Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, trying to think of an excuse so Inari and Tazuna wouldn't need to know the whole truth about Sasuke.

"Sasuke and I got into a fight, and he's not in the village right now, but I will get him back! Dattebayo!"

Naruto vowed, confidence and determination laced in his voice, with his eyes set to that of warm azure blue water creating a current of hope and showing refusal to never back down or give up on what he set his mind to.

'_Arigato, Naruto.'_

"Alright then, well it was nice seeing you all again, but I got to get back to work, oh, and Naruto, a new Ichiraku's Ramen restaurant has been built, do you mind treating me tomorrow or something, like you said you would once I'd come visit you? Also if Sakura and Kakashi could join us too?!" Inari pleaded.

"You bet Inari! Tomorrow I'll treat you to ramen and you'll have to admit that it's one of the best things you have ever eaten! Dattebayo! And yeah, if Sakura and Kakashi-sensei have time, we're all kind of busy, but I'm sure we'll find time. How about meeting here, same time? Eh?"

Naruto replied with his signature thumbs-up and grin.

"Sounds good to me!" came Inari's reply, appearing more excited about lunch tomorrow.

"I guess I can go…but I might be late, so I'd just meet you all at the place."

'_Of course, sensei's always late…and I suppose I can come too, I won't have a shift at this hour anyway.'_

"I can come as well, but now it's time for me to go, I have a shift at the hospital. So I'll see you all around, bye everyone." I waved while walking in the opposite direction, towards the hospital.

All the others responded with a good bye to me, and then they all went their separate ways as well.

…..

**(After Sakura's shift)**

'_Phew, that was interesting actually. Our medics have skill, but they lack ability to heal others on the battlefield or anywhere else other than the security and convenience of the building. Oh well, they now get the gist of how it all works, they just need practice and they'll get it down._

_Now, I 'm sparing with Tenten, then Shikamaru, as well as some Shougi with Shikamaru, then sleep.'_

The training grounds were not far away, though I stopped at my apartment to change my out of my yellow t-shirt to just my sleeveless red top and substitute my pencil skirt to that of my biker shorts and medic skirt, along with my headband tied on my head.

As I walked towards the designated location, I allowed my mind to wander, though I never dropped my guard. I learned to do it subconsciously, it's now second nature to me, as I experienced the hard way of what consequences were in store if I were to lose my complete awareness of my surroundings.

Five minutes later and I'm near the grounds. But I wondered about one thing before entering the open fields hidden somewhat in the Konoha forest.

'_I sure hope Shishou's doing all right. She always had a lot on her plate ever since she became the Godaime, but with this turn of events, she probably feels like she ran through hell and back again. Also, if the Daimyo and Feudal Lord will agree with the proposed alliance against Kabuto and his army. Plus the other Kage, Gaara included, to please help us with this. Hm, Shishou still needs to go to the meeting, which is in an unpopular city that snows all-year. She also wanted to spend some time with me, to take care of some things…_

_Kakashi-sensei has been acting like these are his last days as well, but I doubt he'd be the reckless one and try to have himself killed out there. _

_He had told me after orders from Shishou the other day, that he was really sorry for being a lousy teacher to me, not actually teaching or helping me in anything other than the tree-climbing on our first B-Rank mission. _

_Which is true actually. Kakashi-sensei wants me later tomorrow to help in my learning of lightning ninjutsu. Since I found out not too long ago of my chakra nature, being lightning, I wanted to possess some useful ninjutsu, and with my precise chakra control, I would be able to send the lightning anywhere on or off my body. Also, my lightning nature would be more handy, since I can rely on something else, other than my chakra laden fists. _

_I could pack an even more destructive punch too, if I chose too, since lightning cuts through earth and earth style would be useless against my style.'_

At that last thought, I arrived at the training grounds, which would soon be demolished by my monstrous strength and short temper. The sun now a golden hue, was slowly setting, with a few neighboring clouds circling the sun's spot in the sky, with many rainbow colors, all this making the grass a softer shade of green as well as the trees, and my opponents a few meters away appear to be more tan than they really are.

**(After sparring) **

An hour, thirty-two minutes, forty-seven seconds later, the three of us finished our fighting for the day. It was a mostly pretty even match throughout the time sparring, though I ruined some of Tenten's weapons, although she had what seemed like hundreds, and Shikamaru came out pretty worn out and tired along with me and Tenten. I had used the different lightning style techniques and justus I acquired, which came out successfully, due to repeated practice, both my friends were impressed with my skill in the jutsu.

The time seemed about seven forty, judging from the position of the sun in the sky. Time for a few games of Shougi, then I can rest and find out what's to come tomorrow other than the already scheduled things included already.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" came Tenten's appealing soprano voice.

"See you later Tenten-chan!" I yelled back to where se was leaving.

"Hey, Shikamaru, want to play a few matches at my house this time? I can make some tea or give you some of my sake if you want." I asked. He still had his usual lazy attitude on, but seemed more tired, I had already healed his and Tenten's wounds also, so he should feel a bit better.

"I guess we could do that, sure."

The walk there was quiet, but we both were the kind of people who enjoyed the quiet at times, so it wasn't an awkward silence. Many people were hustling to a certain place while others just walked at a steady pace on the many renewed streets of Konoha.

All seemed well, if only the war could be taken somewhere far away from any other villages and towns at the very least.

We reached my house. We've been here a few times, when we just wanted to come here to play Shougi instead of Shikamaru's place. We'd always use the balcony connected to my room for the game, as it was quiet and there was fresh air.

Already jumping onto my balcony, Shika took out the board and pieces and started to assemble them to the right places, like always.

"So, what is it that Tsunade-sama needed you to stay longer after the discussion the other day, if it's not a too-private topic to bring up." came Shikamaru's questions, as he made his first move in the game.

"No. It's nothing too private. Shishou just wanted to make sure I am informed of my awakening power."

At this he looked up at me, confusion in his eyes and his mouth set in a firm line.

"What awakening power? I thought since you are her apprentice and all, that Hokage-sama had already taught you everything within the nearly three years not seeing Naruto?" The strategist trying to figure out what I'm talking about.

"Not everything, yet. She did teach me all that she knew, just some of what I learned took more time than others. That rhombus-shaped object on her forehead, is a Fuinjutsu type seal. With my precise chakra control, Shishou had taught me to store chakra to my forehead for three years to create the seal. It apparently will awaken, during the War, so she made sure I knew when the time will come."

"Care to elaborate more on the seal? What does it do? It's a Fuintype, but what else is there to it? How much more powerful will you become with the seal?" Shikamaru asked, while contemplating my words to himself.

During my statement, I was in the lead of the first game, having taken more of Shika's pieces, than he of mine.

"Well…It's a seal that Shishou had created, it's a seal where you store chakra to a certain place on your body, preferably the forehead, and do this for three years straight. Shizune wasn't able to do it due to her not having as good a level in chakra control as Shishou and I. It's an S-Rank jutsu and, once obtained, can do much more than you think.

When seriously injured in a battle, you can release it and the seal will restore your chakra levels, as well as give you more strength, healing power, and rejuvenate yourself, when on the verge of death. It is not a jutsu to use all the time, as it forces new stem cells to create in your body, it won't restore the old ones. Therefore, shortening your life span every time you use the seal's power."

After that, I took Shika's last piece and won the match.

"I see…" He seemed to be in a trance, and storing that information in his mind for future reference, or just for the sake of obtaining new info.

"Are you ready for the War, Shikamaru?" I asked him seriously.

"Hm. There really isn't a choice in that, we aren't always ready for certain missions or how circumstances change throughout time."

"You're right about that, I'm just curious."

"I rather wouldn't get involved, but it's for the sake of Konoha and all other villages and people in danger. This could easily turn for the worse if not for us Shinobi, and hopefully, other allying forces from the other Nations to aid us for whatever Kabuto throws at us. Also, if your theory is true, about Kabuto using that Forbidden Jutsu…then I'd most likely have to kill Asuma-sensei and that damn Akatsuki member Hidan, the one who killed Asuma, and I'll have to do it with Ino and Choji. I have to be prepared for that too, so as I won't be surprised if it does come to that."

"…"

Shika then turns to leave by jumping off the balcony, Shougi board and pieces in his bag.

"Well, you won the match today, thanks for telling me this. Oh, and by the way."

He then turns towards me.

"You were never weak, Sakura. Just thought I'd tell you that. You'll be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke with the seal, maybe you already are as strong as them."

At this, my eyes widen a few fractions and my mouth slightly ajar.

"See ya' later, and we're all still going out the day after tomorrow for the farewell and good luck thing at the barbeque. Goodnight."

At that, he turned back towards the balcony and disappeared into the dispersing crowd of Shinobi and citizens.

'_Well that was nice of him, but kind of strange, then again, these past few days have been weird.'_

**End Flashback**

I abandon my house to go for a short walk through the streets into the more vacant areas closer to the forest, who knows if I'll get to just do something as simple as walking with the setting sun ever again. Might as well enjoy the little things.

As I'm walking, I feel a familiar chakra signature behind me, kind of in a stalker like way. The ninja was obviously hiding his chakra, but with my own skill, I can pick up on even the slightest hint of chakra from a good couple miles or so.

'_I'll just act like I haven't noticed, if they want to ambush me, then I'll let them get close, to show them my fist. But it is familiar…though I can't remember right now…' _

I was now walking steadily through the vacant places, perfect for anyone to attack, with no other witnesses.

Then, I felt it, the wind changing as several dozen senbon and kunai headed straight towards me at break-neck speed, as I turn around.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Ha-ha, sorry for not elaborating Sakura's fight with Tenten and Shikamaru, it would've taken too long, but I'll be sure to go in detail in future chapters and fights. Who do you think attacked Sakura? Will she dodge the weapons in time? Find out later, in chapter 7! :D


	7. The Land of Iron

**A/N:** I'm back again with another chapter for you guys! I'm going to make this one even **longer** than the other ones, as it is necessary for what this one will be about and because I haven't updated in a few days. I have a lot planned for this story, and it will take a while for me to finish this, that's why I'm still trying to find time to publish chapters. Anyways, you'll find out who attacked Sakura and other things like that. See ya'!

**Recap:**

I was now walking steadily through the vacant places, perfect for anyone to attack, with no other witnesses.

Then, I felt it, the wind changing as several dozen senbon and kunai headed straight towards me at break-neck speed, as I turn around.

**End Recap**

Sakura's POV

At the last second, I dodged all the weapons thrown in every direction targeted at me. Jumping, flipping, twirling, and repelling with my own kunai, I was left unscathed, despite the seemingly five-dozen, slightly poison-dipped senbon and kunai.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

'_Wait, I know that voice…' _

I then rotate my head towards the baritone voice and confirmed my temporary pursuer.

"Same to you, Genma-san." I answered as my greeting.

Genma had helped me in my training of dodging and repelling weapons, as Shishou had requested he aid me in that category. He, along with Shishou and I would head out to the training grounds, and Genma-san would randomly throw senbon at me to make sure I'm not ever letting my guard down. He still does that, even when we're not at the training grounds. Though it's been a while since seeing him, as he had been on a long mission and must have just gotten back.

In the earlier part of my training, if I were too slow in dodging, then he'd slip some poison in his senbon. It was the type of poison that made your stomach really sick, as a motivation to be damn good at leaving without a scratch on me. I've grown sort of attached to Genma, as a student, as he is attached to me as a teacher, though never like Shishou or Kakashi-sensei.

Thanks to him and Shishou, I've become who I am now, and am faster, stronger, and more helpful, than when I was the useless Genin back then.

"I see you're still in pretty good shape with your dodging skills." came his response.

"Yeah, well it's stuck to me now, my reflex's have tripled compared to three years prior. How was the mission?"

"Not bad, until I came back here…" Genma trailed off, looking at the setting sun seeping through the thick green trees of the forest.

"I know what you mean. There's only a few more days until the damned War." I said, also looking at the scene he was eyeing.

"I was in a state of shock, who would of thought something like this would happen, eh? Konoha being demolished, and the upcoming War…My team and I went to report our mission results to the Hokage, but apparently she left to the Land of Iron for the Five Kage Summit Arc. There was no proper goodbye from her villagers and ninja, as she wanted to get this over with ASAP. Though it was necessary, as there obviously is barely any time for fooling around." Genma replied timidly.

"I see…" I responded monotonously.

I avert my emerald orbs away from the beautiful sunset towards the darkening golden-green floor, looking crestfallen, my previous peaceful mood vanished.

"We all will undergo war firsthand. The Fourth Great Shinobi War. I have hope that Shishou will convince for an alliance at the summit, as I doubt with Kabuto's power and army, that we would come out victorious on our own. What with still reconstructing the Village, preparations, and all else regarding the upcoming event in a few days." I continued on, still no emotion evident in my lowered, toneless voice.

"True. Plus, I know this is crazy, but we have a slightly higher advantage." Genma replied, leaving me wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean, Genma-san?" I cocked my head to the side and looked towards him, my dainty and thin pink eyebrows furrowing.

He then rotated his head to look back at me, his mouth set in a hard line and eyes showing to be slightly glazed from thought and was trying to conceal some other emotion.

"Apparently…the Akatsuki are allies of Konohagakure now." He answered indignantly.

His words took me completely off guard and left me completely shocked, not able to comprehend the sentence immediately.

'_A-Akatsuki?! What do they want with us?! What the hell is going on?! This is too confusing, and unbelievable!'_

"Please elaborate as best you can. I don't understand anything. The Akatsuki? Our ALLIES?! How the hell did it come to this?! How, Genma?!"

My voice increased in volume as I spoke out to Genma, my small hands raised upwards into closed shaking fists, as my stare intensifies and teeth baring. This didn't make any sense, they were our enemies., and now? Our allies? What the fuck is happening?!

"Relax, Sakura!"

Came Genma's response, just as loud as mine was, but lowered a few notches as he continued in his explanation.

I reluctantly shut my mouth and bit my lip to keep from slipping another rant out.

"I know this is too hard to believe and to take in all at once. My reaction was similar to yours, however, there is good reasoning behind this. So, please hear me out."

I waited, as Genma let out a soft sigh and looked out to the cascading sun again, that was almost set now as stars seemed to appear and the skies dropping from the pastel colors to dark grays and blues.

There was a light breeze that teased at my shoulder-length cherry blossom pink hair, and the few nearby sycamore leaves rustled lightly.

Another thought came to my mind…

'_The members? Weren't most of them obliterated? What if, they, the ones deceased, were…alive?! Sasori…Sasori, the one I fought against, alongside his own grandmother, Chiyo baa-sama. The two very first people…to acknowledge me. I didn't mind nor pay any head to that beforehand, but after that battle, I never felt so…alive! I felt like I was worth something in their eyes. _

_I never knew how I was never really living before. That was also the hardest battle I ever fought in my short life. For all these reasons, I will never forget Chiyo baa-sama, and Akasuna no Sasori.'_

"The Leader, Pain, also known as Nagato, the one who set the Village to smithereens, had resurrected them."

My eyes widened even more, my pupil dilating at a fast rate.

'_How? He dies after resurrecting those he killed in Konoha, according to what Naruto told me…'_

"B-but Genma! He died after bringing those he killed back to life in Konoha…Wait, when did he resurrect the Akatsuki? How do you know this information?!"

'_It would be reasonable and more likely if he had resurrected his organization members while resurrecting everyone killed in Konoha during his invasion.' _

"No. He resurrected them not long ago. Sakura, please leave your questions for later, as I will probably answer most of them if you let me finish my explanation. Nagato has resurrected Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Konan…and the one you helped to kill, Sasori."

'_So…he's alive again. As a puppet? Or human?! Has he changed at all from our last encounter, or not?' _

"Sasori is no longer a puppet, but genuine human, from what I'm told. This information is from Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the village gate guards, as they had orders from the Hokage to send out the word to me, you, Hatake Kakashi, as well as Sai, but not Naruto, as it would provoke him to want to follow after them.

None of the other Konoha 11 are to find out about this until we hear from the Godaime if the Akatsuki can ally with us with no trouble. It will more or less likely be god damn hard to convince them, but it's worth the shot Hokage-sama said.

They left twenty-three minutes ago. Hokage-sama had let the Akatsuki members rest at a different location for an hour or so, before they were to accompany her to the Land of Iron to attend the Five Kage Summit Arc. Hokage-sama left with two Anbu for guards, as it was required for the Summit, as well as to keep a close eye on the members with them, just for precaution. Now…"

The sun had set, as the darkening sky turned to black-blue hues, with the full moon glowing a vibrant white, along with the scattered bright stars in the seemingly cloudless dusk.

"Nagato didn't revive all the members. First off, the so called Uchiha Madara resurrected Nagato, while taking his Rinnegan kekkai genkai from his left eye."

'_Uchiha…Madara?!'_

"He is the Akatsuki member with the orange mask and one eye-hole."

'_Him. He was Uchiha Madara, but he died decades ago, losing to Senju Hashirama. But then, he did wear a mask, and a mask is just an image of what the person wants the world to see, not his true self. Also…'_

**Flashback:**

**(After the fight of Sasuke vs. Itachi)**

'_Everyone was close to Sasuke, but this Akatsuki member in an orange mask with one eye-hole, had interfered!' _

_It was a clear azure sky in the afternoon, too cheerful compared to everyone else's moods right now. What with an interference making it worse for the situation. It was now warm to be wearing our cloaks, but none of us paid no heed, as finding Sasuke and getting past the Akatsuki were priority._

_Then, out of no where, next to the mystery member, rose from the tree, an encased object, which revealed an Akatsuki cloak worn on its shoulders, another member._

_The two Akatsuki members started to converse with each other, as we all listened in for any clues or vital information._

"_How'd it go?" started the orange mask man._

"_It's over." _

_The object contracted, revealing a plant-person, with half his body black, the other, white, and strange, pupil less golden eyes, and greenish spiky hair. _

"_What…is he?" _

'_I had questioned no one in particular, as I refused to look away from two S-Rank criminals and allow them to be out of my peripheral vision.'_

"_He's in the Akatsuki file that Kabuto left us." Yamato had replied, not looking away from them either I suppose. _

"_More of them just keep getting in our way!" Naruto shouted boisterously._

_The members continued their conversation as if they didn't hear us._

"_Sasuke won." the plant-man told the masked person, as he continued on._

"_Uchiha Itachi is dead."_

_This statement earned shocked reactions from everyone, as in the corner of my eye I could see them all widen their eyes and quiver slightly, as I did similarly._

"_That's unbelievable!…Or not." _

_The masked man responded , in his child-like tone, putting his hands in front of him in the same manner to match his tone. But as he looked back towards us, his voice suddenly took on a baritone sound and a darker aura overwhelmed me, as it was an eerie and sudden change. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun…killed Itachi?" _

_I still couldn't believe the news. Itachi, being killed. Sasuke, avenged his clan. _

_After my remark, the plant-man member looked in our direction and stated, _

"_Sasuke's down too, so what now? He might be hanging on by a thread."_

_This earned another demanding shout from Naruto._

"_Oi, you spiky, aloe Vera bastard! Where the hell's Sasuke?!" he exclaimed, pointing his forefinger in the plant-man's direction._

"_Aloe Vera?!" wondered the plant-man, turning his stare into a slanted glare at Naruto. _

"_**Ignore him." **__came an ever lower voice._

'_So, it seems the different half's, are two personalities of the same person?'_

_Then another thing occurred, the masked Akatsuki member revealed what lay beneath the eye-hole. A Sharingan! _

"_I shall continue my fight with you another time."_

_All was silent as they took in his new feature, thinking who the hell he was to have obtained the Sharingan. Then the plant-man started to disappear into the tree, as the masked man disappeared as well with a simple, _

"_Farewell." _

**End Flashback**

'_I thought that after Sasuke avenged his clan, that he would come to his senses and return home…but I had been wrong again, as he now plans on destroying Konoha, his own home. And also, that man in the orange mask, he possesses the Sharingan! Could he really be Uchiha Madara?!'_

"So now we know Madara obtains the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Madara had apparently revived Hidan and Kakuzu, the ones who killed Sarutobi Asuma. Madara has other followers, those being Zetsu, and Hoshigake Kisame. Nagato had heard of Madara's plans and had escaped from their. Nagato had revived the other members, as they were not followers of Madara, but Nagato himself, as Madara was just more of the Leader in the shadows.

The others have decided to carry out peace and stop Madara, as the Uchiha bastard is siding with Yakushi Kabuto in the War. All the members have a story of their own, the ex-Akatsuki members that Nagato revived I meant. Anyways, I know they still should be named as criminals and shouldn't be trusted, but Inoichi even confirmed that they wish to help stop Kabuto and Madara, and that they aren't lying about not hunting the Bijuu for world dominance any longer, as they don't want to continue going down that path of darkness.

_They're stopping the hunt for Bijuu?!' _

They came to realize the ultimate weapon that would've been created by the Bijuu combined wouldn't be the real solution for peace, but a peace out of fear and only fake. Hm…it's getting late, Sakura. I just wanted to let you know about this. Oh, and if there's an alliance, they will come here, the ex-members, so be aware of that. And what Sasori told everyone is that, he didn't want to harm you, or seek revenge, he did want to see you again though. Well, see you later! Bye."

And with that he puffed away, leaving me _almost alone. _

'_Akasuna no Sasori…doesn't want revenge on me?! Just wants to see me again?! This is very surprising, and slightly relieving, that I don't have to look behind my back if he is coming to kill me like he almost had accomplished last time. Even though I can somewhat sense chakra, I still would be on guard, as I always am, though even more so, now that Sasori is alive. Human at that…'_

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, I know you've heard everything, come out."

Kakashi's POV

'_So, even with my chakra hidden I'm still found out. Sakura's done a lot better than when she was a Genin, I had pretty much ignored her, not really training her. She had went to the Godaime because I have just been focused on Sasuke first, which was a mistake, then Naruto, but never her._

_All I really taught her was the tree climbing exercise, on our first B-Rank mission, even then it was brief, as she had outstanding chakra control that she aced the practice on the first attempt. Well, I'm now training her with lightning ninjutsu, to make up for being such a lousy teacher who neglected in teaching her really anything.'_

"I figured you'd notice me hiding, he-he. Well it's late, Sakura, you should go home, get some rest, and tomorrow, we'll continue in you're jutsu training." I replied enthusiastically with an eye crinkle, which was an indicator that I'm smiling.

This received a beautiful smile back at me with her own eyes closed.

"Besides, I've put off training you for so long, I have to make up some of that time with you before the war."

'_I will also give you something of mine, Sakura, as a present during the war, you'll receive it.' _

"Alright, sensei, I'll be looking forward to it! Goodnight!"

"Night."

After that, I was left alone to my own thoughts, as I made my way to the Memorial Stone, to talk to my deceased teammates.

**(Nighttime, somewhere close to The land of Iron)**

Sasori's POV

We were near the Land of Iron, beforehand, we met with the Godaime, as she made sure we weren't pulling any schemes. Seeing as we had none, we all rested for an hour and have been provided with warmer attire, as the Land of Iron seems to always snow, and it being damn cold.

Traveling at break-neck speed, through the thick forest trees covered in snow, there was only a little bit of time left until we would come face-to-face with all other four Kage, and discuss about our alliance plan.

'_I'm still thinking about what if? What if this all turns for the worse, and we can never start fresh, but always be on the run as fugitives and criminals like before. I'd rather go back to hell again then to be alive and running.'_

'"_What do you think a human life is to you? What family is?!"'_

"_It's easier this way…"_

'"_Why? Why can you only think like that?!"' _

'_Her words echoed from the past, before my death, but I remember it all crystal-clear. They had affected me emotionally, though I was stoic as ever about it, but how did she do it? How did she make certain emotions resurface, even while a lifeless and unfeeling puppet? I guess I won't have an answer too soon, but I still hate to wait…speaking of waiting, I have a feeling someone's waiting on us from behind, almost like we're being watched…'_

Tsunade's POV

'_We are near the Summit… almost to the Land of Iron. This won't be easy, but I will do my best to promote an alliance of all the five Nations and the ex-Akatsuki members as well. They will have to hear me out, though they will probably interject and curse at me for being such a stupid old hag. _

_For brining in former members of the most feared and most powerful organization in the world, the Akatsuki. I knew it was going to be freezing, as it is also nightfall, with trees everywhere, covered in a layer or two of fresh, falling snow. I provided everyone with warmer attire, including myself as well. _

_Our formation had been me in the front of the group, the former members in the middle, and my Anbu guards in the back, just in case. Though, even Inoichi didn't pick up on any scheme they could've planned to gain our trust, only to literally stab us in our backs later, when we aren't looking. Though it doesn't look that way will come, we always need to be on guard. _

_I sent a messenger bird informing the others at the Summit, that there will be some guests joining us in the discussions and meeting. It should have reached them by now, as we don't have much further to reach our destination. And no one has been tailing us either, no one else in sight. Maybe I'm missing something, I don't know what though, as if we are being watched at least…hm._

_I left that thought for later as I bounded farther at a faster rate, no time to lose, damn it, it has to be so soon!'_

Nagato's POV

'_This feeling…someone's been following or spying on us.'_

"Hokage-sama." I reply with a nit of demanding, hoping she knows what I'm asking.

"Yeah, Nagato, I feel it too."

'_Good. Not much further ahead, and we'll be there. To probably endure some more hell.'_

"We have to move faster, just a few more miles and we'll be safe, I sent a messenger bird to Mifune, the general of the Land of Iron, so he should already be aware that you all we be coming as well."

Came Tsunade's authorities though not so strict voice.

'_I hope we all, as ex-Akatsuki members, will have the chance at freedom and to help in the claiming of peace. Uzumaki Naruto, we shall meet again in a bit.'_

**A/N: **Phew! Another chapter done! Hey everyone, I'm sorry again for not updating these past few days. I haven't had too much sleep, so I was pretty much dead, unless I went to sleep…plus I had more homework, so I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! Until next time in chapter 8! :D


	8. Five Kage Summit Arc

**A/N:** Hey! I thought it would be productive to publish a new chapter! Since I had time after school today. Some of these chapters may be mostly dialogue. I am fully aware of this, as it is part of what I planned for the story. So, there will be dialogue in this chapter, since it's about the Five Kage Summit Arc and the Akatsuki, so bear with me. I promise there will be plenty of action and some other bad-ass things that I've planned for along the way, as I progress further into the story and the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Also, I sometimes make mistakes while writing, so please forgive me if I have a few errors. So, yeah, please enjoy chapter 8: Five Kage Summit Arc! Cha!

**Recap:**

'_I hope we all, as ex-Akatsuki members, will have the chance at freedom and to help in the claiming of peace. Uzumaki Naruto, we shall meet again in a bit.'_

**End Recap**

**(In the Land of Iron)**

No one's POV

Tsunade, along with the former members of Akatsuki, and her two Anbu guards, had arrived to the Land of Iron. They were slightly later in showing up than the others, but the other Kage and the general, Mifune, were all informed of the ex-Akatsuki members' involvement, thanks to Tsunade's messenger bird sent directly to them.

The Land of Iron is an icy, snow-covered country. It is said to have its own distinct culture, and had remained neutral and had never been involved in the Shinobi wars. The Land of Iron has a strong military force, that of samurai, instead of ninja. The Kage Summit Arc. had been chosen to be held there due to its security, as well as neutrality. The guards have been strengthened since the Kage are to be kept protected to discuss important matters with one another.

The Three Wolves mountains is where the Land of Iron is located.

As the Hokage, along with her other travel companions neared the Summit entrance, Tsunade turns towards her guards, arms crossed over her ample chest, her posture straight yet stiffened due to the gelid weather. She then spoke to the Anbu,

"Masks are forbidden, proceed to take them off now, as we are nearly at the building where the meeting is held." she informed them with her voice that demanded authority, which also matched the same aura she radiated from her.

The two Anbu members then slowly discarded their masks, that had always kept their real identity hidden. The first one, a young woman, had long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, with three needles on each side to keep it in place, and two long strands of hair fell on either side of her pale face. She had piercing dark-brown eyes with long eyelashes adorning them. She also had a slender and defined face with full, skin-colored lips. Her name, Komachi. Her partner, a dark-haired young man, with his hair pulled into a side ponytail and some bangs fell on his face. He also possessed a defined face with an appealing soft shade of grey-blue eyes, as well as a thin mouth. His name, Towa.

Everyone then continued to walk towards the entrance of the designated building, as the Land of Iron's General, Mifune was watching them from his standing point outside.

Up the stairs they went, and were met with a warm, respectful welcoming greeting towards the Hokage, as the General and his Samurai guards flanked him as they surrounded the visitors.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama. But are you sure this is safe?"

Mifune questioned, indicating if it's safe for ex-Akatsuki members to be here.

"Yes, General, I've made sure to test if they mean no harm of any sort. They passed those tests." reassured Tsunade.

"Alright, let's get you all out of the cold, some hot tea will warm you all up. We have much to discuss, so it will take some time. Follow me please."

Mifune replied, as he turned towards the door and walked inside.

The Godaime, Anbu and ex-members receive steaming, tea cups, as they continued down the hall to the very far end, where the meeting room was held. All the Kage were seated in a half-circle formation, with their guards sitting behind them, patiently waiting for any orders, while listening in on what the Kage were saying.

Then, it was Mifune in that sat on the outside of the half-circle, facing all the Five Kage of the Nations. The Hokage on one end of the sitting area, while her guards stationed on her either side, and the other guests by her as well.

"Please remove your Kage hats."

Came Mifune's calm baritone voice.

All the Kage proceeded to take off their hats and place them on the table by there sitting place.

Then the lights in the room flashed on to where each of the Kage were sitting, as well as where Mifune was seated.

"In response to the Lady Hokage's request, the five Kage have assembled here. I am Mifune, your moderator. The Five Kage Summit Conference is called into order. Godaime has sent me a letter warning me before she arrived here, that she would bring along some guests with her to the Summit."

Though immediately after this, the former Akatsuki members had been noticed, as all the guards of the other Kage responded on reflex and stood in front of their Kage, fighting stances fashioned on each of them as their gazes never left the ex-criminals in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS TSUNADE?! YOU BITCH!"

Shouted the powerful, extremely emotional and loud-mouthed Raikage with high demand, fist pounding and shattering the wood of the table while standing hunched closer to the Hokage, his eyes held more fierceness in them than usual.

Despite the Raikage's insult, Tsunade managed to conceal her anger to only a vein in her forehead popping. Tsunade then placed her elbows on the edge of the table, lacing her fingers together to bend, allowing for her chin to rest there, as she had quite a bit to say about this.

"…I have my reasons, Raikage. Though when I originally called for the Summit, the Akatsuki had not come to me until later in the day after I sent the letter. These people in the room right now, are no longer criminals yet I'm aware of their previous actions in the past that named them criminals in the first place. They are providing vital information on what I've wanted to discuss.

Also, I had Yamanaka Inoichi, of the Yamanaka clan scan their minds to be sure they weren't attempting to fool or ambush us. Seeing as they weren't, the members explained everything to me."

"This doesn't mean we can just let them be here, just because they claim to not attack us, they are still S-Rank criminals of the Akatsuki organization. They have done bad things that would leave us the only option to just kill them here and now!"

Continued the boiling Raikage.

"That's how my train of thoughts were at first. But, these former Akatsuki members have all told me their stories, they have my faith put in them. And, one other thing I should mention before they speak."

Tsunade riposted.

The Godaime leaned closer, eyes revealing emotions, that of confidence and determination.

"They have ceased to hunt of Bijuu and are willing to stand alongside us for the upcoming War provoked by Yakushi Kabuto!"

Tsunade declared, never losing her confidence and intensity in the matter as she abruptly stood up, with her hands at her sides into fists, and mouth set to show a hint of perfect white teeth.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Yelled the Raikage, as his giant fist connected to the table shattering his end to smithereens, while the guards only reacted more defensively and protectively, by stiffening and withdrew their weapons out in front of them, all the while stepping closer to their Kage.

Mifune let out a soft sigh as his posture slightly slouched before calling order again.

"This is a place for discussion. Please refrain from disruptive actions."

"Komachi, Towa, I'm fine." Tsunade said calmly to her guards, as they retreated to sit behind her.

"You too, Kankuro, Temari." Gaara stated to his siblings.

"Chojuro, Ao, it's alright." Came the Mizukage's soft voice to her guards.

"Shee, Darui, stand back." Replied the Raikage, still boiling with rage due to the Akatsuki's presence.

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, leave me be." Responded the Tsuchikage, still acting like the stubborn, uptight geezer he is.

"Let us continue our discussion."

Mifune started again.

"We are all aware of the Akatsuki's presence, and that Hokage-sama has tested them for any plans of deceiving or ambushing with our backs turned. We must continue this conversation in a more calmly manner and hear everyone's thoughts about this, as we will need to be level-headed about these crucial topics that brought us all here. Please continue, Lady Hokage."

The general persuaded, in his usual calm approach on matters, as he motioned for Tsunade to continue where she left off in her speaking.

"Hai, arigato, Mifune-sama. Alright…"

Tsunade gestured her hand towards the former criminals as she persisted on.

"These people have done wrong things in the past, though as Hokage, they are no longer S-Rank Criminals of the Akatsuki organization any longer in Konohagakure, as they came to me on their own accord and explained everything to me, and asked to help out in the war as our allies."

She then put her hand back down to her table as her posture was straight, while looking at everyone occupying the room every so often in her discussion.

"They had not attempted to attack anyone or escape to harm the village, nor had they tried to hunt for our Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Now, I could say more, but I will let all of you talk and ask questions and the former criminals in this room have agreed to reveal any sort of information to you."

"I shall speak first, hear me."

Replied Gaara, still stoic, even though his previous killers were in the same room as him.

"There's such a difference in Kage these days."

The Tsuchikage interrupted, still talking to the Kazekage.

"To be a Kage at your age is quite an accomplishment, Lord Kazekage. It seems your father trained you extremely well, except in the area of proper etiquette."

"Your probably right. It is the reason why I can be here as Kazekage."

Responded the Kazekage, still toneless and seemingly tranquil.

This earned a hard and short-lived chuckle from the Tsuchikage as he continued teasing the Kazekage.

"You certainly are cocky."

"Lord Tsuchikage, there's no need to make fun of him. Continue, Lord Kazekage."

The ever gentle and beautiful Mizukage countered.

"I am a former Jinchuuriki. I was captured by the Akatsuki, they took my tailed beast, and nearly killed me. So I consider the Akatsuki extremely dangerous. I sought the cooperation of the Five Kage many times, but was ignored. Except by the current Hokage."

Then Gaara averted his piercing gaze to look at the Godaime while still speaking.

"The Godaime had rendered in the time of need in my village, when Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori of Sunagakure had ambushed and bombarded my village and taken me as hostage and proceeded to seize the one-tailed Bijuu that I formerly contained, until I had been taken back and resurrected by the my villages' Elder Chiyo. Lady Hokage seemed to take a strong negative opinion towards the Akatsuki, as she did everything in her hands to try and dispose of them. Perhaps you are being manipulated, Godaime?"

All attention was turned towards the collected Hokage, as she immediately understood where this was getting at.

"No, I don't believe Itachi is using his Sharingan to manipulate me, as I can sense Genjutsu with ease."

Came the Hokage's answer.

"Ao, is Lady Hokage being manipulated?"

Questioned the Mizukage.

One of her guards stood up and faced the Hokage, as he activated his Byakugan he obtained from an encounter with a Hyuuga, from behind a special seal he placed on his eye so no one could take his kekkai genkai, as he checked that the Godaime wasn't being manipulated.

"No, Mizukage-sama, Hokage-sama isn't being controlled."

Ao explained bluntly, sounding slightly surprised that the Hokage was actually proposing this idea of an alliance, but Ao was also slightly relieved that there wasn't any trouble from the Akatsuki trying to fool us, yet.

"We all came here to help in the war as your allies, and to stop Kabuto. We have no desire to do such foolish things as manipulation, that would sever the possibility of a chance for our freedom of not being known as criminals and fugitives any longer."

Came Itachi's toneless voice, as he brought back everyone's attention on him and his other travel companions, as they all were calm and stoic, despite them being severely outnumbered and in the room of people who despise them. Then Nagato turned towards the other occupants and continued after a moments pause from Itachi's saying.

"We all have come to the Hokage in a hurry, sending a message prior before our arrival at the village gates. Each of us explained our story and had revealed any and all crucial information about us and what we know about Kabuto's movements. Also…"

"The leader in the shadows of the organization we abandoned, and now a current ally of Kabuto, is Uchiha Madara." Konan finished for Nagato.

Konan's blunt response created a set of shocked and bewildered faces of the Kage and Mifune, other than Tsunade, who was already informed of this. There was another short-lived pause, as the Kage let themselves take in this disbelieving information before the Mizukage questioned them.

"A-are you sure of this?"

"Yes. As Nagato and I, Konan, were the first ones to know of his existence. Though he always wore a mask with only one eye-hole, and with my accurate gift of sensing if someone is deceiving us, I wasn't able to uncover his real identity, seeing as he probably cast a powerful Genjutsu, so no one really knew of his true self. He also possesses the Sharingan in his right eye."

"Konan and I had held a grudge towards Konoha, due to the previous Third Shinobi War, between Konohagakure and Kirigakure, as we were both orphans because Konoha shinobi had killed our parents. Konan found me on the verge of death, and took me in, along with another orphan, Yahiko, as we all formed a special bond and depended on each other for friendship and survival.

We all had sought out the three Legendary Sannin of Konoha, as they were rumored to be in Kiri's boundaries. Jiraiya sensei had taken us in as his students for three years before departing and leaving us to fend for ourselves. Yahiko's dream was to seek and grasp peace, as years passed and he formed the Akatsuki. Hanzo, had promoted an alliance, to help in finding peace, that later backfired on us, as Hanzo betrayed our trust, leading to the death of Yahiko, protecting me and Konan. His last words to me were that he named me the Savior of the world, him entrusting his dream to me, becoming my own precious dream.

His death led me to become vengeful and view things differently, wrapping my head around the thought of obtaining world peace with destruction of the Nations, to bring fear upon the survivors, having them cease all wars so as not to experience such a tragedy again. But, when I had obliterated and invaded Konoha not long before my death, I met the my target, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. He had changed me and Konan's view of the world and of obtaining peace, so we both entrusted our weight on his shoulders to bring true peace into the damned world of shinobi.

In return, I had used my Rinnegan to resurrect those who were killed during my invasion, leading to my own death. That is our story."

Nagato finished to let the Kage question them further on information.

"Why did you need the collection of the Jinchuuriki?"

Asked the Mizukage, Mei.

"It was our goal, our way to bring peace, to take the Jinchuuriki's Bijuu and once we were to collect all nine tailed beasts' power, we would fuse it together as the ultimate weapon, and use it to bring fear upon those who witness it's power, making them stop wars. That was our previous vision on gaining true peace.

But with me no longer an Akatsuki member, Madara wouldn't stand a chance at collecting the remaining eight-tails and nine-tails. So that last plan is no longer possible, also with fewer members and him joining the Fourth Great Ninja War as our enemy."

"I see." came the Mizukage's voice, more assured that they had stopped their previous intentions.

Then the Tsuchikage asked a question.

"Uchiha Itachi of Konohagakure, Deidara of Iwagakure, and Sasori of Sunagakure, what are your stories?" the geezer wondered.

Itachi started with his story. Facing the other Kage and Mifune as he told his story that only the Konoha Council and now Sasuke knew of. Itachi talked with his voice still toneless yet serious.

"My father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the chief of the Konoha Police Force. The Police Force was one of the more powerful companies in Konoha, and the Uchiha clan had planned to turn against their village and rule it under their control. I was and still am, very loyal to my home village, and also was an Anbu spy. I was ordered by the Third Hokage and the village council to obliterate the Uchiha clan, which led to be known as the Uchiha Massacre, I had to kill my own mother and father, along with my best friend, Uchiha Shishui, but I couldn't bring myself to kill my own brother, Uchiha Sasuke. For that, I was named as a rouge criminal. That was all part of the plan. That's how I came to join the Akatsuki, to keep an eye behind enemy lines."

"I was sent out of my village because of my blood-line."

Deidara explained while showing everyone the mouths on his hands.

"These are my prized weapons, they turn clay into exploding beauties, to that of my wishes. Iwa feared my blood-line and banished me out of my own village."

Sasori, with his arms crossed, straightened up and turned his gorgeous honey-brown eyes to rest upon each person in the room.

"My parents had been sent on a mission when I was eight or so. When they were due back, my own grandmother deceived me, saying I had to wait for their return a bit longer. But they never came, though it didn't take long for me to realize what really happened. As Chiyo baa-sama found out that I knew they were really dead, she avoided me, never giving me the love I needed in my time of need. Then I made a friend, he was the only other person I would talk to, as I busied myself in making puppets, making them weapons for us puppet masters.

When my friend died, I turned him into a human puppet, and the teachings of Sunagakure provoked me to change myself, asi left Suna to join Akatsuki's ranks and I had turned myself into a human puppet, to be rid of useless emotions and become immortal. Though I was later killed, years later, when Chiyo and Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime, had fought me and they discovered my weakness. But since I was brought back to life, I changed my views and am now looking to seek revenge on Kabuto, and am now human. That's me story."

As all their stories had finished, mixed emotions had been placed on the occupants' faces with surprise, intrigue, and pity. Then the Raikage broke the silence in a less frightening tone.

"If you were all dead previously, how are you all alive again?"

"Madara's doing. He resurrected me, though he took my left Rinnegan, as he now possess both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Once he brought me back from the dead, I was in full health, and he briefly explained his plans of being Kabuto's allies as he has a large and strong army. I had escaped once left alone, and the remaining Akatsuki members are loyal to Madara, as I witnessed seeing them nearby.

Once I escaped, I wasted no time as I gathered the other members and brought them to life. Konan checked that they were loyal and would help in stopping Madara and Kabuto.

I'm not sure how they assembled an army, since Sound ninja are low and broke, and other surrounding villages near Sound are inexperienced in fighting…"

"My apprentice, Haruno Sakura, had a theory that Kabuto is using a forbidden jutsu that brings the deceased back to life, but is under the control of the caster." Tsunade added.

"That might be it. I was partners with Orochimaru at one point, before he betrayed me and left the organization, so I knew him well to know he obtained knowledge on a considerable amount of forbidden jutsu. To have his right hand man, Kabuto know some of those jutsu are not surprising." Replied Sasori.

"They all have told their stories and have given out all the same information they provided me with. So, now I ask again, will you all agree to join together and fight as allied forces with these former criminals?"

Questioned Tsunade in a more serious and demanding manner.

"How can we prove your loyalty?" The Mizukage wondered.

"And be sure you will stand by us and not stab us in the back later?"

Added the Kazekage. Gaara had grown interested in all of this and really wanted to know if he can now truly trust his former killers.

But their questions weren't answered, as an object erupted from the floor with a cloud of smoke circling it. The Kage stand up in fighting stances, while their guards stand in the front, their weapons drawn again, even the ex-Akatsuki members took caution and stood tense. Everyone waited anxiously as the smoke slowly cleared.

**A/N: **Yeah! Another chapter published! Well, hope you all liked it. Let me know how I did, PM, review, favorite, follow, or whatever. Oh! And I don't actually know how Komachi and Towa look without their masks. I just envisioned how I described them here in my story. And I would've used Foo and Torune, but I remembered they were from Root, with is led by Danzo, so, yeah. See ya'!


	9. Loyalty Test

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thank you all again for your support, I love that people are enjoying my story! I'm sorry for not updating before Thanksgiving, he-he I was really busy helping make dinner and helping out with other stuff. Anyways, here's Chapter 9: Loyalty Test! Enjoy! :D

**Recap: **

"They all have told their stories and have given out all the same information they provided me with. So, now I ask again, will you all agree to join together and fight as allied forces with these former criminals?"

Questioned Tsunade in a more serious and demanding manner.

"How can we prove your loyalty?" The Mizukage wondered.

"And be sure you will stand by us and not stab us in the back later?"

Added the Kazekage. Gaara had grown interested in all of this and really wanted to know if he can now truly trust his former killers.

But their questions weren't answered, as an object erupted from the floor with a cloud of smoke circling it. The Kage stand up in fighting stances, while their guards stand in the front, their weapons drawn again, even the ex-Akatsuki members took caution and stood tense. Everyone waited anxiously as the smoke slowly cleared.

**End Recap**

No one's POV

"HELLLOOOOOOOO!"

Roared an all too familiar voice that the Akatsuki members recognized as Zetsu. The Plant-man and cannibal rose from the ground half-way, though he only had his white half, his other side missing. It was a clone.

All the attention was laid on Zetsu, as his arrival made quite the scene and had appeared in the middle of the half-circle formation where the Kage sat.

"Uchiha Sasuke came for a visit! Let's go find him! Where can he be? Where can he be?" Zetsu said tauntingly.

"Oh! Looks like you have some new company of your own, some of the former Akatsuki members, you traitors!" Zetsu carried on.

Then, with speed as quick as a flash of lightning, the Raikage appeared in front of Zetsu and held him by the neck in a death grip, rage fully resurfaced in the Raikage's already intense eyes.

"WHERE IS UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

All else was silent, as everyone's attention rested on the Raikage and Zetsu, who was held in a choke-hold by the Raikage's monstrous hand.

**(In a hotel room near the Land of Iron)**

Naruto's POV

I laid on the cold and unwelcoming floor, instead of the futon right beside me.

'_It's cold here, and the clouded sky is getting more dark, almost a complete mockery of him…Sasuke…Why? You avenged the massacre of your clan. Why aren't you satisfied? Why can't you just come home now, instead of now planning to destroy the place where you belong and your friends with it?! Damn it! I keep thinking I know some of your pain, but yet, you keep getting farther away and drowning in darkness and of vengeance.' _

"Oi, Naruto. Why don't we have a little chat?"

My eyes widen to my eyebrows, and I lay frozen, from fear, disbelief, and shock, I didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to me. Then my senses returned, as I abruptly turned my whole body in a tense stance, and met Uchiha Madara's eyes with fury that had replaced my fear.

"What the hell do you want to 'chat' about, Madara?!" I demanded loudly.

'_I can't attack him with ninjutsu, that would be stupid, since it would just go right through him and cause a mess to the hotel I'm staying at. Plus I'm alone, so I have to use what brain cells I still have and use them in this dire situation. I have to play it safe and see what he wants first._

_Madara looked at me keenly, even though he only exposed his lone Sharingan eye through his orange mask, it was still suffocating to stare at him. But I refused to lose eye contact, or turn away from him, he would try to advance on me for sure.'_

"You're out here, alone, close to the Summit of the Five Kage, from what I listened in on, you were pleading with the Raikage to cease killing your friend, Sasuke."

'_I still kept my gaze on Madara as I remembered the events earlier, the Team from Kumo, had arrived in Konoha, searching any information regarding Sasuke. Two of them got me alone and questioned his whereabouts, but I didn't sell out my comrade, that left me with several injuries on my face from the crazy red-head punching me continuously. _

_I went alone, tailing them to find where the Raikage was and hoped that they'd stop pursuing Sasuke. Sasuke had attacked Kumogakure, attempting to capture the Hachibi, or eight-tails' Jinchuuriki, but failed, though there were still several casualties and chaos, which led to anger uprising and search party to eliminate Sasuke. _

**Flashback:**

No one's POV

_It was snowing lightly out in the middle of an open ground where the Raikage, along with his guards, Shee and Darui, and Team Samui, Samui as the captain, and Karui and Omoi stood. Across from them, Naruto came into the opening, in a winter cloak, as it was frigid due to the proximity of the Land of Iron._

"_You actually tailed Samui, you're pretty good." _

_Shee complimented tonelessly._

"_Y-You! You're Naruto! You tailed us! What the hell is that all about?!" _

_Demanded and shouted the ever boisterous and annoying Karui._

"_Boss…that's Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure." _

_Darui informed the Raikage._

"_I know that!" Was Raikage's loud baritone voice._

_He then questioned Naruto,_

"_Did the Hokage send you, Uzumaki Naruto?" _

"_No, I came to ask you personally. If you could here me out for a while." Naruto explained._

"_Isn't this a bit rude? Stopping us en route to the Summit without any prior notice?" Interrupted Shee._

"_I am fully aware of that."_

"_No matter, speak boy!" Raikage said._

_Naruto closed his eyes, only to open with intense emotions rising in their deep blue depths. With his voice more louder and pleading._

"_Sasuke…I want you to cancel the disposal of Uchiha Sasuke.!"_

_Everyone else then looked at him with more of their attention as they were surprised and disapproved at where the situation led to. _

"_H-Hey this isn't really the place…" Began Omoi, only to be interrupted by Karui. _

"_Are you still talking about that?!"_

"_You sure got guts." Responded Darui._

"_What are you saying?" Shee asked, confused._

"_I know it sounds ridiculous! But this is the only way I know how to say it!" Naruto explained, raw emotions still laced in his voice and his eyes shut roughly. _

_Everyone stopped talking to listen more on what Naruto had to express in his strong opposition against killing Sasuke._

"_Sasuke is my friend! My friend's going to get killed. I can't just stand by and let it happen! On top of that, I don't want Sasuke to be the cause of the Leaf and Cloud villages killing each other. I don't want my friends, or Kumogakure to fight for revenge!"_

_After that, the Raikage simply walked onwards, past Naruto as he tried to leave the snow-covered field to the Summit. _

_Naruto was taken aback, and abruptly stepped in front of the towering man, wanting his attention._

_Though he only walked around Naruto, then the poor boy got in front again, only to bow down and beg for the Raikage to listen to him._

"_I'm begging you! I don't want us killing each other out of vengeance anymore!" _

_The Raikage still moved forward towards his destination. _

_Naruto was losing it, he had to get the Raikage's attention and consider leaving Sasuke be. _

"_All Sasuke thought about was revenge! He became obsessed with it and that changed him. Vengeance makes you go mad. It turns you into someone you don't recognize anymore. I don't want anyone else to become like Sasuke! I don't want Konohagakure and Kumogakure to destroy each other! That's why…"_

_Naruto let his face be planted in the bitingly cold snow, but he didn't care about that, his voice was hurting from shouting his plea and was crying a river, nearly hysterical. _

_Everyone looked at Naruto with pity and respect, all except the Raikage._

"_We will dispose of Sasuke! After that, _you _can stop the cycle." _

_The Raikage continued his reply while turning back around to look at Naruto a few feet away in the snow. _

"_A ninja does not bow his head so easily! A ninja values action and strength! Concessions are forbidden in agreements made between ninja. The history of man is a history of war. Since the Three Great Ninja Wars, every nation and every land has tried to obtain powerful ninjutsu._

_Those without power are crushed! That is the truth of the ninja world. Sasuke is a branded fugitive. Then not only I, but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down. Yet you bow your head for this criminal. And plead for mercy for your friend. In the ninja world, that is not friendship! _

_Boy from the Hidden Leaf, think hard on what you must do! The ninja world does not indulge fools!"_

_With that, The Raikage turned back around and called for his travel companions to come with him to the Summit. While Naruto remained on the bitter ground, warming his face with his fresh tears. _

**End Flashback:**

Naruto's POV

"You didn't succeed, but, if you were to continue following them to the Summit, you would've found out very interesting things."

"What are you getting at? What have you done to Sasuke?!"

"Nothing."

I let out a short gasp, eyes widening again in confusion and more boiling anger, as I closed my fists together tightly.

'_What was the bastard talking about?'_

"Sasuke chose this himself. And, the story you heard about Uchiha Itachi, was wrong. Let me tell you about Itachi and the other…resurrected ex-members of my organization, of which betrayed me and is now with your Hokage at the Summit."

'_This is still not making sense! Sasuke chose this path of darkness himself?! And the Akatsuki are resurrected?! And Now with Grandma Tsunade at the Five Kage Summit Arc.?! WHAT THE HELL?!'_

"Listen well, Uzumaki Naruto." Said Madara almost monotonously, as he began to tell me about everything I wasn't informed of.

**(Back at the Summit Arc.) **

Sasori's POV

'_Huh, it was easier than expected. At least I have a chance to change myself for the better, maybe. It looks like Kankuro did survive my poison, must be Sakura's doing. Also, Kurotsuchi is here too. The brat, Deidara told me a little about her, that she looked up to him once, before turning against his village and going rouge. _

_And, that bastard! If Zetsu is here and Sasuke, then Madara is somewhere close. Tch, I guess it's not so easy, well, if we live through this then we'll damn him along with Kabuto to hell, see how they like it there. _

_Though I haven't worked alongside Zetsu much, I still know some of his techniques, and with only half of him present…'_

'_SNAP!' _

Zetsu lay limp, still in the embrace of the impatient Raikage's oversized hand.

To anyone else, they'd call him dead, but us Akatsuki weren't fools.

"That's not the end of him." I informed the others.

"What do you mean? His neck snapped, he should be dead now!" The Tsuchikage wondered.

"Sasori is right. Zetsu is bipolar, so he has a white side and a dark side, he used a special technique to multiply himself using only half of himself. Therefore, it's a delusion, he's only trying to make you think he's dead, but he also drains chakra and will consume your body to get it, so Itachi will locate them when they come again." Konan elaborated.

"Well I'm going to find Sasuke right now." Said Itachi.

"We're all going with you, Itachi." Nagato replied for the rest of us former criminals.

"Why should we let you go? What if you aid Sasuke? We still don't know for sure if we could fully trust you. You did nearly kill me once and have done many bad things that should be considered sinful and unforgivable."

Gaara countered, still seeing if he should trust the ex-Akatsuki members completely, even if they had killed them once in the past.

"Look, we already said that we wouldn't do anything stupid or go against you. Believe it or not, we've changed somewhat. Just think of this, letting us encounter Zetsu and Sasuke, as a loyalty test. That way, you'll all know for sure to trust us fully like the Hokage does, plus we gave all of you vital information on what we know."

'_Deidara is right, it would bring us closer to our freedom, I want to start fresh. I may still be sadistic, but hopefully with time, that can go away, like the tears I shed for my parents when I figured out what happened to them…_

_It still hurts, more so, now that I'm human again, but I'm nearly empty. When you're empty and have almost nothing left, you can't really express anything anymore. You become cold, emotionless, stoic, careless, whatever else. But to rid some of the hurt bestowed upon you, you do the same to others, bring hurt to them. Or, for those others, that aren't consumed in hatred and loneliness, can do the opposite._

_They are capable of being the light for those close to them, because they don't want the same to occur for their loved ones. I would know this, I had a friend, my only other peer who would talk to me, while my own grandmother distanced herself from me. _

_The lack of love, and later the death of my friend, also the teachings of Suna, led me to rely on being sadistic and bloodthirsty to rid the pain, those things are what criminals rely on to bring a smile to their face, a genuine one if they're in complete darkness. While a puppet, my conscience was dormant, everything was easier as a puppet, no painful feelings…until I met her.' _

I was interrupted from my trance, as the Kage thought over this, other than Godaime, she believed in us, she had told us that after we told her everything we knew that was important back in Konoha when we gave her a visit.

"Good enough! Let's go! Sasuke is out and about somewhere!"

Roared the Raikage as he smashed the wall beside him to exit the now damaged room.

"E-eh, ha-ha, sorry about the table and wall." One of the guards apologized sheepishly.

"Now's not the time, Darui. Let's go." Interrupted another Kumo shinobi.

"Alright everyone, we need to stop Sasuke, and I agree that this would be a perfect opportunity to really see if we can fully trust these former criminals."

Mifune exclaimed as he and the remainder of us sprinted out of the room, then into a full out run towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke is below us, but the Raikage made a mess and created a hole right there, so we can just enter through the big gap."

Itachi explained, his Sharingan activated in a bright crimson with the tomoe, as he left his Mangekyou for when fights are more serious, seeing as I was sent on a few missions with him before.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Liger Bomb!"

'_We just came into the scene and the floor where the fight was taking place was in ruins, much contrast from when Godaime and we arrived here for the Summit. One of the guards was seemingly unconscious, the other fighting one of Sasuke's teammates I presume, and several Samurai from this Land of Iron have been killed or badly injured from what my keen eyes observed._

_The Raikage was in a heated battle against Itachi's younger brother, though Sasuke seems to have awakened a new power from the Sharingan. What is that? He obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan as well?!'_

Itachi's POV

'_Sasuke awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. Probably from learning the truth about me, it gave him pain to awaken it. Damn you Madara! As I continued to observe worriedly, I noticed something bone-chilling, even for me.'_

"H-he survived the Raikage's Liger Bomb, no one's ever been able to survive it. Is this the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan?!"

'_Apparently the guard regained consciousness as he leaned his weight on his comrade for support, Sasuke's Genjutsu probably.'_

"Sasuke!"

'_At that, my brother turned towards my voice, seeming to recognize it immediately, as he ceased his attack midway from aiming towards the other guards.' _

"Brother." Sasuke responded, new soft emotions forming and revealing on his face and in his eyes.

"I thought you would follow my wish and return to Konoha, your home. What provoked you to not listen to me?"

"So it's true…Madara told me the truth, and you're alive, but to answer your question, I can't sit back and let the village council live after what they made you do!"

'_My brother, whom I told to hate me ,is crying, letting his emotions take over as he seemed at war with himself on being relieved to see me alive and hateful towards the council that made me carry a heavy burden for so long. Everyone else in the room stayed on guard and tense in fighting stances while listening in on what we were saying.'_

"I am alive, so stop this foolishness and from turning yourself deeper into the darkness! Don't embrace our clan's Curse of Hatred Sasuke!"

'_He then let his bangs fall and hide his eyes as he let a sadistic and sinister smile spread across his face, the tears running dry.' _

"I already have, Itachi."

I let out a gasp of disbelief, eyes widening in horror, then Sasuke was embraced in the Susano'o, obtained only by having awakened the Mangekyou in both eyes.

'_I couldn't seem to counter his blunt and saddening statement as I froze in place, looking at my little brother and the activated Susano'o.'_

"Sasuke, listen to your brother! Isn't he the reason you gone rouge and hateful? Now that he's alive and in full health, shouldn't you embrace him and turn to the flicker of light in your blackening soul? Surely you should be able to see the slightest hue of light. It's not too late to change Sasuke, I know what it's like, the loneliness and sorrow…"

Gaara allowed a few tears to slide down his pale cheek.

"Gaara of the Desert, I already explained, I have consumed the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred that had carried on from generations of hatred, loss, vengeance. I am an avenger, and I will avenge my brother Itachi, even if he's alive, right in front of me.

I'll do it because the damn council made him kill his own parents, best friend and clan all for the sake of their sorry asses not being taken over. Itachi carried a burden, bigger than my own and you expect me to forgive the bastards? That's not all, I plan to destroy Konoha and all the people in it, even my former comrades and teammates."

'_Sasuke was more evil than when I last fought him, as he talked about destroying our village like it was the best game invented.'_

"Then I have no choice, but stop you! I won't let you destroy what belongs to us, brother, so I will do whatever it takes to stop you! I couldn't bring myself to kill you before, and I doubt I can now, but I will cease your actions one way or another!"


	10. Permitted Alliance and Blood

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating! Please understand that I'm busy most of the time now and I have even less time getting to writing my story. Thank you for you're support for my story! I love you guys! It means a lot when fans favorite and, you get the idea. He-he, so now that I had some spare time and not so much homework, I got down to updating chapter 10! Yay! So here it is! Enjoy!

**Recap:**

'_Sasuke was more evil than when I last fought him, as he talked about destroying our village like it was the best game invented.'_

"Then I have no choice, but stop you! I won't let you destroy what belongs to us, brother, so I will do whatever it takes to stop you! I couldn't bring myself to kill you before, and I doubt I can now, but I will cease your actions one way or another!"

**End Recap**

Sasuke's POV

_I considered Itachi's words, as I had a far away look in my obsidian eyes. I was now reminiscing the times we had when Itachi wasn't overworking himself with training and going on missions as a Konoha Anbu._

**Flashback:**

_The radiant sky was coming to embrace darkness, as it was the twilight before the night. Pastel colors of pink, orange and yellow complimented the time of day, along with the calm and content moods of two Uchiha brothers, as they sat together on a porch, looking over the beautiful horizon. _

_Then the older Uchiha turned towards his beloved brother who was precious to him. He gazed at Sasuke with love and admiration as he spoke to him of what he'd do for Sasuke._

"_As an obstacle you need to overcome, I…I'll always be there for you."_

_Then my vivid memory led him to the fight between me and Itachi, the scene was a complete 180 form the peaceful twilight sky, as this location was in ruins from various Jutsu, weapons, dents in the earth and a clouded sky. As Itachi trudged towards Sasuke in his weakened, battered and bloodied state. Itachi's voice still sounded in the background as the Itachi from the battle came towards his younger brother._

"_Even if you end up hating me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_After that statement that I forever kept in my head, I felt a tap on my forehead, with a red wet trail sliding down my face. Blood…the very thing that had driven me to become an avenger completely turned into the darkness. The blood of my parents, of my ex-comrades, of my brother in front of me. His next words affected me as my eyes widen to that of saucers and was speechless. _

_Itachi gave me a genuine smile with his eyes closed and his final words were,_

"_Forgive me, Sasuke. This will be the last time." _

_I watched as Itachi fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. He became a statue with drained gray eyes and blood all throughout his body. The skies wept, pouring down rain to wash off the still deep crimson blood and I too fell into darkness beside my deceased brother._

_The tap on my forehead brought back other memories, ones that involved Itachi having little to no time to spend quality time with me, as he would poke my forehead with slight force, in an affectionate manner. He always gave me the excuse that there would be a next time or another day that we could do things together. _

_We had those few times together, though very seldom, yet I cherished my tie I had granted with my precious older brother, whom I loved, respected, and looked up upon for guidance and as the role of being the younger brother._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke's POV

'_Those memories had resurfaced once Madara had claimed the resurrection of Uchiha Itachi, and more so in actually seeing him in front of me, in full health, seeming as his previous life-shortening disease had diminished along with the other injuries acquired from our deadly battle.'_

"So be it, brother. Kill me now, but it won't really save me. What's the point when I'd die with pure darkness in my heart, and then be embraced and covered in a thick blanket of darkness again?" I asked rhetorically.

'_I wanted to embrace Itachi in a bone-crushing hug, like I used to whenever he'd come home from the academy or a mission, I wanted to be with him, but…I have other matters to attend to now, hugs can be put on hold._

_Sharingan clashed with Sharingan, we both held an intense and suffocating gaze, though neither of us could look away or dare flinch back. Then in the last second, I had to break the stare due to the Raikage charging towards me along with Nagato. _

_I did a double-back flip out of their range a second from where I had been previously. _

_My Katana in hand, I made my battle stance as Juugo and Suigetsu flanked me, ready to aid in our severe outnumbering. We were supposed to take down the Hokage, then the village council, but that all went to hell as the shit-head Zetsu seems to have announced our arrival to everyone. My stoic face set in place, I analyzed my opponents movements as I prepared for another life-be-damned fight.'_

No One's POV

The fight of the Five Kage and Ex-Akatsuki raged on as they went up against Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu. Karin, being useless other than her sensing of chakra, she cowered in the far off corner out of everyone's peripheral vision.

Explosions of color formulated and blended with the random Jutsu from each side, as they set off towards the opposing threat.

"Chidori!" Sasuke announced, hand poised in the air with lightning surrounding it in a blinding light. Sasuke had deactivated the Susano'o, as it had severe consequences if used longer than necessary, he didn't have time to focus on other nuisances, he needed to kill the Hokage and the council. He spared a quick glance at Suigetsu. Suigetsu understood, as he let out his Jutsu.

"Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique!" A Jutsu that let the water user spit out water for the lightning user to send out his lightning towards the enemy, creating a powerful offensive ninjutsu.

Sasuke's hand came down and let the lightning be charged through the massive puddles, though the others were able to dodge it in time. Using this distraction, Sasuke vanished and reappeared in front of Mifune, as he was the closest target. Katana's clashed, as the general and international criminal glared upon each other. Dodging and attacking from the deadly weapon.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara's sand seeped out of his gourd, at the rate of a huge waterfall, as it created a tsunami of sand towards Sasuke, while Kankuro used his chakra strings to get Mifune in the safe zone.

"Wind tornado!" Temari placed a considerable amount of chakra to her fan and swept Juugo off balance for a few seconds, as he had turned himself into a monster, completely being overruled in the need to kill.

"Destroying axe fist!" Juugo came running with a maniacal expression plastered on his now demented face. Juugo charged at Shee and Deidara. They both dodged but not without taking part of the blow to their arms. Though both recovered and used Shee's lightning Jutsu and Deidara's exploding clay on Juugo himself, his other arm soaked in his blood and nearly falling off his shoulder from the impact of the other two. Juugo had always had a problem with blood loss, so he fell in a heap on the ground, trying to maintain consciousness with a disadvantage of losing mobility of his arm, and continuously oozing blood pooling around him.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" Tsunade's heeled shoes came down to earth, shattering it and scattering like flower petals on contact, though her shoes came out with out a scratch…the force vibrated throughout the building as the ceiling gave out wailing cries before cascading towards everyone. Now having to dodge the oncoming rocks as well as any enemy attacks would've been like trying to look left and right simultaneously to anyone else. But these Shinobi could endure, so it was simple.

Suigetsu was holding his own as he attacked Darui and Mifune, in a fight of doujutsu. Both the jonin and General had a few blood streaks running down their limbs from Zabuza's blade that Suigetsu took possession of.

"Lightning Illusion: Flash of lightning pillar!" Shee aimed towards Suigetsu, blinding him affectively, more than enough time for the Mizukage to use Zabuza's sword against him, splitting him in half, a clean cut, as Suigetsu fell to the uneven ground with a resounding thud, never dispersing into water. There was only crimson blood flowing, no change in emotions on his face, he was dead on the spot, no pulse or chakra signature came from him.

"Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment!" A determined look on Konan's face surfaced through her usual stoic façade. She would protect people, the right way! She would not throw this chance of bringing sense of right and peace to the damned world without a fight! This took Juugo by surprise as he just recovered a serious blow to his arm after striking Deidara's and Shee's own limbs, they were still attached, as it wasn't very serious. Juugo was left in his monster form as he bled to death at a fast rate, as his previous injury had nearly killed him anyway, and the second, finishing him off leaving him with no more strength to counter the odds, then collapsing altogether and no heartbeat left.

Sasori, being mostly the observer for most of the fight until now, as he didn't have his puppets currently, decided to make some use of himself. Seeing as the skanky harpy had been only cowering in the corner, he made a quick hand sign to appear in front of the girl. This caused her to gawk in horror and fear, eyes like saucers, mouth agape, eyes pleading helplessly and her slutty-dressed form trembled uncontrollably.

"How despicable, you seem to be a sorry excuse for a ninja, hiding here doing nothing to help your comrades, as they seem to have met their death bed already. You shiver in fear, you're only sorry for your disgusting ass, not willing to fight for your peers. I'm an impatient man, so I'll make your death as worthless and cheap as you are." Sasori exclaimed bluntly, with malice in his voice.

With that being said, he raised his left hand effortlessly, but with years of skill and grace of the famous Scorpion Puppet Master himself. Letting his chakra strings attach themselves to the trembling girl's arms, he made her grab hold of a kunai and place it right at her neck, the blood pulsing more rapidly, just making her close coming death to be more efficient, as the blood would seep faster when cut by the weapon.

"You will die here and now with no honor, just as a criminal, a lowlife and deserter to your comrades. And I'll give you no time to say any final words. Have fun in hell!"

The violent slash of the sharp kunai, blood pooling out and the pained and loud screaming voice of the worthless girl resounded throughout the Summit, as there was only one other opponent left to take down.

"Double black panther!" Darui released two monstrous black panthers from his black lightning technique, as they came charging towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke jumped and came back down with his katana enveloped in lightning that reached twice its original size, cutting the aggressive panthers into just scattered lightning.

While he was occupied with defending himself, Deidara sneaked on him from above and dropped a series of exploding spiders right where the younger Uchiha stood, who was now looking above him.

Nagato then sent several kunai as they targeted Sasuke's head, he deflected them, though he was careless and hadn't noticed the very fine wire attached to the kunai. With the wire close enough to his opponent, Nagato used a Jutsu that shoots forward in the direction of the wires.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" Nagato inhaled air before releasing a massive ball of flames.

Explosions and fire further cornered Sasuke as he tried desperately to retreat from the attacks, his chakra level was nearly depleted, he was also battered and fatigued on top of that.

'_Whoosh' _a light wind carried Sasuke's clothing a bit to the side, as he now registered the presence of Uchiha Itachi behind him.

"Don't move." came his older brother's stern and authoritative voice.

All other movement was ceased, as Shee and Tsunade healed the injuries of themselves and the others, and kept a close eye on the brothers and their proximity. The air was more tense, as the waves of adrenaline due to the fight were vanishing though still there, adding to the situation on hand. Itachi laid a kunai against Sasuke's throat, as his younger brother had his hands to his sides, facing away from Itachi with an almost careless look in his dark eyes.

"Tch. I guess you all did me a favor in sorts. Those three that you all killed, I don't really give a damn about. They would've been an annoyance and burden to take along with me, while spoiling my plans. I would've killed them myself eventually, but I suppose I don't have to do that now. One less thing taken off my shoulders." Sasuke's blank face took on the same sadistic smile and eyes of bloodlust as before.

"They were your comrades, yet you just abandoned them and didn't care that they were killed to help you? Is this how you turned your back on your other team too, Sasuke?! They still care about you and continue to pursue you despite your actions and the hurt you put them through? Pull yourself together damn it!" Itachi's voice held more anger, teeth clenching at his brother's stupidity and indifference.

"I failed you, Sasuke. I told you that I would always be there for you, even if you hated me. I see those were empty words, as I had to push you away. Now I have to pay the price and make you see your reality! Your reality to be with your team, to be happy, to be with me." Itachi's voice took on lower octaves, though still could be heard by the Kage and former criminals.

"Itachi…you…carried a much heavier burden on your shoulders than myself. I wouldn't have been able to do that all by myself." Sasuke's hands clenched into tight fists as he was struggling to keep his emotions intact and not over cloud his sense of mind.

"Just let me kill those savages and make them repay for what they did to you!" Sasuke's face did a 180 degree from hard set lines, to anguished and seething.

Itachi's hands also clenched tightly and brought the kunai further into Sasuke's skin, cutting it as a small stream of blood oozed out.

"No! Vengeance is not the way! And you know damn well what it does to you. It brings you further into darkness, and makes you crave for more death by your hand! See the reality and come back to your team and me, let's go home brother." Itachi countered, almost pleadingly at the end, but his gaze intensified as he stared at the back of Sasuke's head.

**(Back at the hotel) **

No one's POV

Naruto's eyes revealed shock, pain, disbelief and comprehension. Mouth showing some white teeth as he bit down on his lip, hard, drawing blood.

His blood mixed with some leaked tears. He couldn't believe the story Madara told him. Madara revealed everything, the Akatsuki's previous plans, the war, Itachi's and the other former members' stories, and the 'destined' fight between me and Sasuke. He struggled for words at first, while Madara waited for his reaction.

"Y-you can't be serious you bastard! Sasuke will come back to us, I know it!"

He responded with renewed undaunted determination and guts to never give up.

"Oh? Have you forgotten that he plans to wipe out Konoha, with you and his other ex-comrades along with it? His home? His friends? You both may have shared a strong bond, but he severed those bonds as he said so himself and chose all this himself, I only told him the truth of Itachi after he killed him. I asked if he would carry out his brother's wishes or to go against his former home and peers. He chose the latter."

Naruto took a deep breath and countered his enemies remark.

"Even if he wants to do that, then I'll take him by force! I'll do anything and everything to bring him back where home is! Without killing him or putting others at risk! I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!"

"A fool's dream…"

"When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred. This world we live in is a Shinobi world. We all are forced to make difficult and life-changing decisions, each of us, that's the truth. So, don't be throwing all sorts of promises out there when you might not be able to keep them, Uzumaki Naruto. That is all I have time for, I shall see you on the battlefield in time for the war. See you later." The man started to disappear, but Naruto reached out to stop him, though he already was gone, no trace of him.

Naruto proceeded to punch the thick wood of the wall, making a dent from the impact of anger and confusion, he would have to fight Sasuke to the death…? He still couldn't really wrap his head around that thought just yet.

"Damn it, that teme!"

The troubled teen then knew he needed to see Tsunade-baachan and confirm all this stuff. He placed his coat back on and ran out of the hotel, he already paid for his stay and raced towards the summit.

**(At the Summit) **

No one's POV

Suddenly the air changed again, as Itachi felt a dark aura and chakra form behind him. He turned his head in the direction and saw a figure forming a few feet away from him and Sasuke.

"It's been a while, Itachi." The person said in his baritone voice.

A second later Itachi was forced to release his hold on his younger brother to avoid a fatal hit to the ribcage. Landing alongside his allies, the five Kage let out gasps and emotions played on their faces, only the former Akatsuki members recovered immediately and positioned themselves in fighting stances and set glares sharper than daggers towards Madara.

"I can't believe 'the' Uchiha Madara is actually alive." The Tsuchikage stated his thoughts.

Madara sent Sasuke to a different location through his time-space Jutsu and then started addressing the other occupants with his plans.

"I want to speak to you all, about my plans, as it seems the traitors have told you quite a bit about other important things regarding us, though not what I'm about to reveal."

"Teme! What do you want from us?!" bellowed the Raikage, his anger resurfacing.

"I want to bring peace to the world, by reflecting my Infinite Tsukuyomi Sharingan to the moon, creating my Eye of the Moon plan. I would control all the species and force them to cease wars. It would bring eternal peace upon the nations and so Shinobi wouldn't have to mourn over those precious to them who have fallen. But for that, I need the remaining two tailed beasts, so I ask that the Hokage and Raikage hand over their Jinjuuriki."

"That's bullshit! That isn't true peace, only an eternal Genjutsu that you control, it would ruin all humanity and freedom. And I would never hand over a comrade. Ever! Uzumaki Naruto wont be in your hands, Uchiha Madara!" The Godaime Hokage spoke with the Will of Fire seeped in her words and seemed to spit acid at the thought of false peace.

"I would rather run through hell and back instead of handing my own brother over to you for your insidious plans!" The Raikage added to Tsunade's remark.

"I expected as much." Replied Madara in an almost bored tone, while letting out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms over his Akatsuki cloak-covered chest.

"If you are the legendary Madara himself, why wouldn't you carry on with your plans yourself, you contain such power, why come to us?" wondered the Mizukage, her posture straight yet tensed.

"The fight between me and Senju Hashirama took quite a bit out of me, I'm not at my full power level. But now that you refuse to cooperate, I declare war to occur in few days time, as I'm siding with Kabuto, he should arrive in the open fields soon. I will go now, the Fourth Great Shinobi War shall determine the victor."

Madara disappeared the same way he appeared, through his time-space Jutsu and leaving no trace that he was ever in the room.

There was a long pause, as everyone took in his words. Then Godaime made the proposal again.

"I believe these people have shown us that we can fully trust them." she gestured towards the former criminals left in the room.

"I ask again, will you agree to form an alliance between the Five Shinobi Nations?"

"Sunagakure will side with you Hokage-sama. " Gaara exclaimed with a determined expression.

"As will Kirigakure." added the Mizukage, showing her radiant smile to everyone.

"I suppose Iwagakure could as well." the Tsuchikage said, his face expression back to grumpy old man look.

"I will join you Hokage-sama! Kumogakure will stand by and take down the enemy." the Raikage said boisterously.

"I will also accompany with my Samurai men in the war with the Five Allied Forces."

The Hokage and all others let smiles adorn their faces, even the former criminals, as they were trusted and were close to freedom, they just had to fight alongside the Nations, then part ways, freedom on their sides.

"Alright, the meeting is done. All occupants in the room must make your departure now. We have more work to do." Mifune ordered, in a respective yet urgent manner.

Everyone vanished within seconds, heading back to their lands in preparation to join forces.

The Hokage exited the damaged building into the bone-chilling weather, snow still falling at a slow rate, with her Anbu guards and new travel companions flanking her either side. Within another 30 seconds of travel they stop at the sound of a boisterous voice resounding and addressing the Hokage.

**A/N: **YAY! I'm done! Whew, sorry it took a while again, he-he. Please let me know how I did! I really appreciate your support! Well, I'm going to sleep, night everyone, er-I guess it's daytime already…bye!


End file.
